Unfinished
by michiiyu
Summary: Tezuka's been suffering from this unhealthy clenching in his heart. He loves him, but he's already taken. "Something like taking him I've thought about that before...But Fuji would you purposely destroy someone's relationship knowing that it will hurt the one you love?". How long can Tezuka endure it? will the chance show itself? or will he break down before it does? Summary change
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is chiiyu~ and this is my first attempt in writing a POT fic more so a BL one so please guide me~ I'd be really happy if you guys will comment, review and guide me along the way!

warning: rated K+ for drama, this is a BL meaning boy to boy story, MomoXRyoma, TezukaXRyoma and some OC's at the end (though not really that important) so if you don't like any of that kindly click on the back arrow in your screen thank you. To those who like it but can't tolerate OOC's I'm sorry please tell me so here it is

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POT or it's characters!

IN this story they are already in Senior high~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I might be a masochist<strong>

A.U story…

Tezuka Kunimitsu the model student always at the top of his class, member of the student council oozing with charisma, captain of the tennis club and a very responsible straight laced student who will never be seen doing anything childish or behaving inappropriately and is always mistaken as someone who is older than his actual age. This almost perfect student has one, or more like two secrets that he can't and will never let other people know. That is… first Tezuka Kunimitsu's passion for music. Sure with other people that would have been normal but Tezuka Kunimitsu is not other people he is the responsible adult in their team. Something like music that is NOT classical or traditional is unacceptable, he is even going as far as disguising himself just to be able to play in a band and pursue his passion for music. Yes, Tezuka is currently a member and the singer of an up and coming indie band that has been increasing its popularity this fast few months. Not only that but after the nationals he had realized that his interest towards a certain underclassman has turned into love. Yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu's other secret that he will never tell is he's gay, and currently in a one-sided crush with his protégé Echizen Ryoma.

"Sigh"

"Is there something wrong Tezuka? You've been sighing since this morning" Oishi, Tezuka's best friend and Seigaku's mother hen worriedly asked. They are currently in the cafeteria eating lunch with the other 3rd year senior regulars.

Tezuka shook his head no before resuming eating his lunch, there's no way he'll tell Oishi about his problem, his pride wouldn't let him.

"I see" Oishi smiled "If you need anything don't hesitate to tell me okay? You know I'll always be here to listen" he continued good naturedly

"Ah" Tezuka nodded before sipping at his oolong tea.

"what the hell's your problem mamushi?"

"fhssss~~"

The sound of the loud banging of the cafeteria door along with the booming voice of Momoshiro and hissing of Kaidou prompted the regulars attention towards their under classmen.

"Momo-chan! Kaidou!" Kikumaru jumped in his sit and wave enthusiastically at the new comers. Everyone looked at the two sophomores sending their greeting while Oishi good naturedly invited them to join in their table, which the two after shouting and hissing at each other accepted. But Tezuka's attention was not on them but on the freshman who is silently trailing behind them.

"Buchou" Echizen Ryoma nodded in greeting which Tezuka returned with a nod of his own.

"Oi! Echizen sit here!" Momoshiro called as he sat near Kikumaru

"usu" Echizen replied as he walked towards his sempai. Now, here is a factor that Tezuka couldn't just disregard about his dilemma #2. That is, it is a known fact among the regulars _only _that Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi are an item.

"_They're a couple Tezuka" _he remembered Fuji elaborating to him when he didn't understand what an item means. It seems that happened during Momoshiro's graduation in middle school, according to Fuji and Inui it was Echizen who asked Momoshiro out and the older one though quite surprised was elated and accepted the confession wholeheartedly. During those times even if Tezuka was a first year senior he kept tabs on the freshman in the pretense of course of an ex-captain to the tennis club. So he knew what, when, where and how exactly did the confession go but he is not willing to remember it, he's not that much of a masochist that he will willingly remember something that took away his chance to get together with someone he loves… not like he was planning to confess or anything just that… watching his love one happy with someone else brings this unhealthy clenching in his heart. Specially during times that he had to watch those two being all sweet and lovey-dovey in front of him while he pretends like couldn't care less even though inside him, his heart's getting broken and pounded to pieces…. just like right now.

He watch as Momoshiro casually puts an arm around Echizen's shoulder while he throws jokes around as if it's in his place to do so (not like it's not since they're dating) and Echizen just munch off his lunch not caring at all with the closeness. If it was someone else like Kikumaru he would have shook it off in 5 secs, but with Momo….

"Sigh"

"Tezuka you're sighing again? Is the council work troubling you?" Oishi worriedly asked…again, Tezuka mentally berated himself for letting something like a sigh escape his barrier for 2 times.

"No, everything is fine" he answered, with his mask back on track. Maybe Tezuka was really a masochist because instead of averting his eyes, he continued watching Echizen who is in a lovey dovey mode with Momoshiro, what with Momoshiro stealing food from Echizen and Echizen glaring only for Momoshiro to take a piece of his own tamagoyaki and spoon fed it to the surprised Echizen.

"…."

"Momo-sempai st-oof!" whatever Echizen was about to say was blocked by the sudden intrusion of Tamagoyaki in his mouth

"Hahaha here Ryoma. Sweet tamagoyaki your favourite so stop sulking over the sausage okay?" Momo laughed as he pet Echizen using the arms he casually wrapped around him, making Echizen uncharacteristically blush a curious shade of pink. Echizen upon realizing that his sempais are smilling at him with knowing smiles except of course Tezuka immediately removed Momoshiro's arms and abruptly stood up, stomping out of the cafeteria face fixed into a glare.

"Hey! Ryoma!" Momoshiro immediately stood up while still laughing good naturedly and followed the stomping/pouting and embarrassed freshman, with his bigger strides he was able to caught up with him. He slung his arms around Ryoma who stubbornly struggled against Momoshiro's strong hold only to stop when something the power player said made the freshman stop and kicked him hard on the shin.

"Oi! Ryoma wait!" Momoshiro called while he nursed his aching shin, he comically hopped towards the stomping freshman who is now walking towards the door with a beautiful smile reserve only for Momoshiro.

Yup, Tezuka must be a masochist because despite the persistent aching in his heart he still couldn't tear his gaze away from Echizen's beautiful smile… wishing… that it was directed to him.

* * *

><p><em>Something like an OMAKE<em>

"Ku-ni-mi-tsu~" a jolly silver headed lad called as he attacked Tezuka with a back glomp, making the teen pause with whatever he was doing.

"Haru-san, you're disrupting my work" Tezuka looked at the silverette with ocean blue eyes grinning at him.

"You're just composing another song right? So it shouldn't matter" Haru grinned, squeezing Tezuka tighter.

"Haru, you shouldn't say that Kunimitsu's songs are what makes the band so popular" an effeminate black haired teen who's hair was up to his shoulders entered. He looked over at Tezuka and smiled approvingly at him.

"Looks like you're learning how to coordinate your clothes on your own Kunimitsu" he sat down on a chair opposite Tezuka while looking proudly at him. Tezuka Kunimitsu 18 years old, the responsible and strict tennis captain and student council president is looking as young and as cool as his age should be. Though still wearing a pair of frameless glasses, his strict look was transformed to that of a sexy and cool one with his normally cleanly pressed brown hair styled in an unruly and carefree style with the right amount of bangs framing his handsome face. He was also transformed out of his responsible stiff looking self with his black jeans, body fitting black shirt and gothic accessories. He was wearing a skull belt with chains in both side and lots of leather straps and black bangles. He's handsome face was accentuated with a dangerous and mature look by his small black piercing in the right ear, quipped with his ever present scowl and cold gaze he was the perfect epitome of a sexy and dangerous playboy. Though that would never happen.

"He should be Kaoru, we can't have our lead vocalist looking like a 20 something years old businessman… we're the king of the indie bands we should look like it" Said by another man with blonde hair and violet colored eyes, addressing the black haired beauty name Kaoru.

"As strict as ever Gon but Kunimitsu what seems to be the problem?" Another black haired guy with shorter hair and green eyes entered with a guitar case.

"Nothing Miyabi-san" Tezuka called the bassist Miyabi as he strummed a few chords in his electric guitar.

"Says the one who has been making songs about a broken heart" teased kaoru who is now moving his hands in a fast scale in the keyboard.

"You can't fool us Kunimitsu, maybe you can in that school of your but not with us" Gon said as he toned his red electric guitar.

"Come on Kunimitsu we might be able to help" Haru pushed rocking Tezuka in his back glomp.

"It's just…" Tezuka started a little unsurely, he really can't hide anything in his band everyone seems to have the ability to read him like an open book. "How… do you make someone smile at you?"

"well that's easy! You should smile at them first! Then it would be like a chain reaction!" haru answered cheerfully

"Haru, that is easy for you and for everyone else but for Kunimitsu" Kaoru took a glance at the stiff stance of Tezuka before sighing.

"all right enough about me" Tezuka said slightly ticked off "let's get ready for our live" he smirked before positioning the mic infront of him.

"1…2…1.2.3" and the studio was immediately filled with the sound of different instruments and the mellow singing voice of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue like chapter 1 please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the update for the story~ I really appreciate the reviews and the alerts I never thought that I'd be getting any as any response for this story so it makes me really happy to see all those responses! As a result I'm planning to update this as early as I can

Warning: Shounenai, BL, boyXboy TezuRyo, MomoRyo lots of drama and a bit OOCs and OCs at the end (though not really important)

Disclaimer!

I don't own POT if I did then I'll be stopping tezuka from going to Germany nooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: this persistent aching<strong>

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never been this tired, emotionally. Some people may call him a wall or a wooden block of unfeelingness and steel heart, which he really didn't deny. Not like it's untrue, but somehow, one way or another he feels so drained and darn tired. It might be because the prefecturals had just finished in which they won 6-0 in almost all their games, or it might be because his band has been more demanding what with their popularity sky rocketing or it might just be because of love.

"Sigh" it is certainly because of love, the captain mentally concluded as they walk towards Kawamura Sushi. Like any other day he is stuck watching Echizen get lovey-dovey with Momoshiro. The two still seems to be in the honey moon stage even though they're almost reaching their second year in dating. For months, he had been torturing himself in watching them go home together, listening to jokes that only they could understand, sharing bentos during lunch, Echizen tolerating Momoshiro's presence, Echizen comfortable and happy in Momoshiro's presence, Echizen looking at Momoshiro lovingly when he thought no one's looking, Echizen getting jealous of Kikumaru even Kaidou who is close with Momoshiro, Echizen discreetly brushing hands with Momoshiro when they thought no one is looking, Echizen in Momoshiro's arms in a gentle hug… Echizen smiling at Momoshiro… Echizen looking at Momoshiro with eyes screaming and yelling "I love you".

_Twinge_, unconsciously he placed a hand over his aching heart, clenching tightly on his shirt.

Not once had he wished to gouge his eyes just to relieve him of this torture, but what can he do? His eyes like having a mind of its own automatically follows Echizen and his heart hungrily drinks the emotions it can see from the normally expressionless freshman... even though those emotion serves as fuel for the unhealthy clenching of his heart. His emotional stress is definitely Echizen's fault, and now he is torturing himself with watching them _again._

"Gaah! Taka-san will be happy to hear the news!" Momo chattered. Today was the finals for the prefecturals and they decided to celebrate their victory in their usual hanging spot. Kawamura sushi

"Taka-san would be overjoyed to hear that Fudomine's hadokyou had increased their power again!" Momoshiro continued with Kikumaru and Echizen at both side

"It's still so sad to think that Taka-san is not with us nya~" Kikumaru pondered with his hand folded at the back of his head

"maa maa Eiji you know that Takashi needs to concentrate with his sushi training" Oishi pacified Kikumaru who pouted and grinned at him.

_"maybe I should smile a little_" Tezuka thought as he saw his stiff expression at a store's window, he glance at it for a couple of seconds before observing Momoshiro who is now playfully bickering with Kikumaru.

"oh, that wouldn't do" Fuji who is walking beside him suddenly said, Tezuka looked at him before raising an elegant brow

"Momoshiro's neglecting Echizen look, he's sulking" Fuji explained as he pointed Echizen with a fond smile. Tezuka looked at Echizen and noticed that he is walking a few steps behind Momoshiro and Kikumaru, the two probably didn't noticed that they were walking a little too fast.

Echizen looked at Momoshiro who is now engaging Kikumaru in a headlock, "….." he pull his cap down and looked sideways now sulking and ignoring Momoshiro who included him in the conversation.

"Betsuni" Echizen answered while glaring daggers at the ground. Momoshiro and Kikumaru shared a look before noticing their close proximity, immediately Momoshiro broke into a large grin. He released his hold on Kikumaru and pulled Echizen into a headlock , along the way removing his cap and ruffling the hair into a mess. Echizen struggles in the lock and manages to push Momoshiro away glaring at him.

"Oya, oya ochibi is jealous~" Kikumaru chimed, Echizen glared at the both of them before briskly walking, with Momoshiro laughing good naturedly after him.

"Ryoma!" he called not really expecting an answer from the sulking teen, he ran towards him took Echizen's hand into his.

"Gomen gomen Ryoma you're so cute when your jealous" Momoshiro remarked, in which Echizen stubbornly ignored. But as Tezuka expected Ryoma didn't take pull his hand away which didn't go unnoticed by Momoshiro, he smiled at Echizen before interlacing their fingers together.

"And so Kikumaru-sempai" Momoshiro continued his chatter with Kikumaru, with a not so sulking Echizen in tow.

"Aww… how sweet" Fuji commented as he continuously snapped his camera

"ii data" Inui said from Tezuka's other side

"fsshh.."

"ah" Tezuka answered as he looked at their interlaced fingers. _Sweet indeed…_

_Twinge_

"Tezuka, are you hurt?" Fuji looked worriedly at him

"ha?"

"You…" he pointed his hand "you're clutching on your shirt, are you hurt?" Tezuka looked at his hand; he didn't even realize that he had unconsciously put his hand over his aching heart. He looked at it before staring at Echizen who is happily looking at their interlaced fingers.

"Don't worry I'm used to it" twinge

* * *

><p>Oh, Oh, O-Omake saranghae~<p>

"Oh, are you finally writing the lyrics of the new song?" Kaoru asked as he peeked over Tezuka, who is hunched over the bar's table. Today they are staying at the bar where they usually play. It's still before opening hours so aside from the master the only people inside are the band members. It's a simple and cozy bar where people go to relax, socialize and drink a little. A bar on the side and a mini stage at the center with a small space for some light dancing and methodically sprawled around the bar are tall tables and high chairs and at the side are some cozy looking couches. As of now, Tezuka is at the corner of the counter where he usually stays whenever he is composing, one: because it provides sufficient lighting, two: it is hidden from view and undisturbed.

Tezuka looked at Kaoru and the lyrics on his small blue notebook. "Ah" Today he was wearing a simple V necked black and white long sleeves with the sleeves folded to 3/4s , black pants with his normal accessories plus a silver cross necklace.

"Can I read it?" Tezuka nodded and handed it to the beautiful man. It was still the not finished just a few lines for the start.

"_would you look at me? I am frustrated_

_I am sick and tired of things I love to do_

_Would you look at me now?_

_I'm so tired of hearing this 'you're so great' but_

_I don't know if it's true" _

"This is nice Kunimitsu, I can feel the emotions clearly" Kaoru said with an approving smile, which Tezuka returned with a nod

"What? What? Another broken heart song?" Haru appeared glomping Kaoru as he read the lyrics of their would be new song.

"Would you look at me?" Haru smiled a gentle knowing one before giving Tezuka a hug "awww Kuni, this is why I said that you should just snatch him!"

Tezuka's lip slightly turned at that into a melancholic kind of smile "_if only he didn't look that happy then maybe I…"_

* * *

><p>OWARI~~~~<p>

Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter of the story so here is the RESPONSE CORNER!

**BBop **Wow thank you my first reviewer~~ thank you for the kind words! I hope I can continue making this interesting, though... hmmn...

**Shadowhawk **I know right? I can just imagine Tezuka smiling but not so soon.. maybe later XD and I don't think I'll be focusing much on the double life until later

**PurpleScorpion **Hahaha yup of course there's no if's and's and but's about that... honestly I don't really like the momoryo pairing I just though that it would be good to serve it's purpose and I wouldn't be focusing much on the music thingy it's useful but not really the main focus thanks for reviewing!

**BY the way guys I'd be really grateful if you could help me think of a name for the band I'm bad at it! pm or comment me and I'll be sure to dedicate a chapter or even a one shot of your liking for you! may it be smut hetero or BL story thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I was supposed to update yesterday but I was making my term paper about voodoo witchcraft and it scared the hell outta me reading those horror documents about the victims, alone at night… honestly… I don't think I can sleep early for the next few days.

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own POT~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm suffocating<strong>

10:00 pm

The hand of his wrist watch tells him that it's late and high time for students to sleep or just stay in their houses, but Tezuka as a vocalist is anything but normal so here is he now in the rooftop of some building waiting for their turn to perform on stage for the 3rd time tonight.

_Strum, strum_

Today, was a bitter sweet day. It was the day when he finally decided to step away from the sidelines only to be shoved back to it with a foot dangling dangerously at the edge.

"_Ryoma!"_ the sound of Momoshiro's voice shouting that name, _**his**_name triggered that unhealthy clenching in his heart.

"_I'm fine Momo-sempai" _he smiled though the pain is evident in his face, but because he didn't want to worry him anymore than needed he smiled.

"_When I hear your voice it sounds so pretty nice"_

He was also there!

ALSO? Tezuka smirked. It's the first time in 3 years that he ever felt that he wanted to protest yet, it was accompanied by an also? also... also... also... the word makes his, an existence that can be easily forgotten...

"Heh" it's ironic, that the only times he can smile is when he's wallowing in pain.

But it can't be helped; afterall he was just an extra, someone that can be easily put at the sidelines...

"and here I thought he respected me..."

Tezuka Kunimitsu is Echizen Ryoma's captain, his rival and role model... in tennis.

The only thing he cared to show as something that he loves is the only thing that connects him to the one he secretly loves.

Tennis is the only connection he has with Echizen, the only reason why Echizen even knows him. He isn't even sure if he is happy with that. He laid his guitar on his lap and slump further on the wall. He looked up and stared up the starless night sky. The flashing light from an airplane caught his attention, flicking, flickering…. In his mind he repeats the tale of their nonexistent love story…

"Damn, buchou is still really good" Echizen commented after Tezuka beat him in a game of 7-6, despite the choice of words anyone who has known Echizen would notice the fun underlying the rude words. Since middle school after Tezuka finally reacquired the pinnacle of hard work they became rivals who beat and win against each other. Echizen even asks Tezuka advicese specially after he became the captain during his 3rd year in middle school.

"Echizen, during a smash you're putting too much strength on your grip making it lose its power" Tezuka commented

"Usu" he answered, this has been the flow of their conversation for three years nothing personal and all about tennis but Tezuka like it either way, because only during practice and tennis can he have Echizen's undivided attention. If anyone would just bother looking they'll notice how Tezuka's eyes would soften every time he talks with the freshman.

"Ryoma!" Momoshiro shouted from the other end of the court, immediately piquing the freshman's attention.

"Buchou" He nodded before casually walking towards Momoshiro, he might seem indifferent but Tezuka knew better, the way the freshman's head immediately snapped towards Momoshiro with just one call, how he immediately gave his full attention to him, Tezuka knew better than to raise his hope.

_Twinge_

He said that he's fine watching, that he's satisfied staying at the sideline and support him. But, Tezuka knows that he's lying to himself, this continuous ache and clenching in his heart is proof enough of his pain and dissatisfaction. But, seeing his happy face… seeing that love whenever he looked at Momoshiro Tezuka couldn't-

"Crash!"

Before his thought turn for the worse he heard a loud crash coming from his sides

"The pole collapsed!"

"Someone got injured!"  
>"It's Echizen"<p>

"!" Immediately Tezuka ran towards Echizen who is sitting on the ground with a foot under a light pole.

"Echizen!" Tezuka kneeled next to Echizen "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly while waiting for the other club members to push the pole off.

"My ankle…" Echizen muttered as he gently cradled his left leg pain marring his normally impassive face.

"Don't worry I'll help you" he said worriedly

"It's up!" the second years called when they had pulled the pole off, immediately Tezuka positioned his hands over Echizen in a bridal style, the only thought running in his head is to immediately take the freshman to the nurse's office and to alleviate the pain.

"Where's Takeshi?" Echizen asked in a pained voice almost panting.

"…._twinge_" he stopped… and looked dumb-founded at the freshman _Takeshi?…_

"Where's Takeshi?" he asked again. This time Tezuka got over his shock and opened his mouth to answer.

"Ryoma!" when Momoshiro appeared beside him and scooped Echizen without a second thought.

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked panic evident in his voice

"I'm fine Momo-senpai" Ryoma put a hand over Momoshiro's face and smiled "it's just a sprain" and then Momoshiro run as fast as he could to the Nurse's office.

Who would have thought that Echizen would call Momoshiro's _first _name at that time? Tezuka stood up from his kneeling position _'I was so close_' he clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight while taking deep breathes before opening it and stared longingly at their backs… again…

"It looks like Echizen wouldn't be able to participate in our next match" Fuji said, Tezuka didn't notice when Fuji first stood beside him or how long he's been there his mind still in a mess… _match… _

"I hope it didn't crack his bone or it might affect his tennis" Fuji continued

"Yes" he answered stiffly not really aware in what he's agreeing all he knows is they're talking about tennis… _tennis… _

Gasp

'_I can't breathe' _

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked worriedly when he heard him gasp, for a brief moment he thought he saw pain in Tezuka's face but it immediately disappeared replaced by a… taunting look?

"It's nothing" Inside, Tezuka mentally chuckled, who would thought that he THE Tezuka Kunimitsu would suffocate with the thought of tennis? Truly, ironic.

_twinge_

Rooftop

"_Would you look at me? I am frustrated_

_I am sick and tired of things I love to do _ he sang bitterly

_Would you look at me now? _ He opened his eyes looking pleadingly at nowhere, in his mind he can see Echizen with his back turned to him and eyes looking lovingly at Momoshiro

_I'm so tired of hearing this 'you're so great' __*gasp*_

_But I don't if it's true" _

_strumming_

_Would you smile at me when I'm suffocating? _

_When I hear your voice it sound so pretty nice '__Takeshi' _Tezuka defiantly shook his head

_Would you talk to me again? I am so tired of seeing thing_

'_it's okay'… but I don't know if it's you-"_

Gently the sound of his strumming fainted, he can't think of a continuation for the next part. As far as the song is going the pieces of the lyrics are slowly coming together, but somehow it leaves a very heavy healing in his chest. The feeling is like that of being drowned in a dark body of water, black… heavy… and suffocating.

"Kunimitsu?" A gentle voice called from his side, he didn't even notice the door opening.

"Miyabi-san?" he looked up at the green eyed man a little surprised ,who just nodded as a greeting, no one aside from him goes to the rooftop before a performance.

"Another part of the song?" Tezuka nodded stiffly, Miyabi noticed the question in his kouhai's eyes but decided to ignore it instead he gave him a gentle smile before moving towards the railings, cigarette box and lighter at hand.

"Want some?" he offered to Tezuka who politely declined, not like he was expecting Tezuka to accept his offer he just thought that the teenager looked like he needed to puff out some steam.

"Kuni how long has it been?" he asked as he leaned on the railing his eyes focused on the artificial lights of the city

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kuni, you look like a mess" he didn't even look at Tezuka as he puff some smoke but his tone screamed _I'm not joking so you better answer now or I'll beat you to a pulp _

Tezuka not wanting to incur the wrath of his normally impassive sempai mumbled "3 years" , it won't hurt to answer him after all Miyabi-san might just be curious but he didn't expect what his sempai said next

"Haven't you had enough?" Miyabi had always told him how to stupid and clumsy he is when it comes to love but he'd always encouraged him, this is the first time Miyabi or anyone for that matter asked him that question. Like… like they're trying to make him stop.

_Strums guitar_

"_I am rusticated…"_

"Stop singing and answer me" Miyabi scolded him, green eyes finally staring or more like glaring at him.

He stared back and searched Miyabi's eyes, for something, for anything but aside from irritation and concern he didn't see other emotions, and he sighed in defeat before smiling melancholically, his eyes now fixed at the starless sky.

"It's okay…_twinge… breathe… breathe…_ As long as he is happy" he mentally congratulated himself for not letting his voice break.

"Kuni this is-"

"Ku-ni-mi-tsu~!" *glomp*, sometimes he really love Haru's timing though his hugs are always bone crushing atleast he always arrives during the times he didn't want to talk anymore… like now.

"I saw someone wearing the same jersey as you walking around!" Haru said, piquing a bit of Tezuka's interest, his captain instincts kicking in

"This late? What did he look like?"

"hmm… black hair.."

"black hair?" _Echizen?_

"Yeah and tall… maybe as tall as Gon" Haru continued making Tezuka sighed in relief if he's as tall as Gon then his is sure that it is Inui. He is already used with Inui's nightly rendezvous, knowing him he must be stalking someone or looking for something to add as ingredient to his Inui juice. Thinking about the green juice sends goose bumps in his body, even he is not fond of that awful juice.

"Don't worry he's just doing some research" he answered before standing up and walking towards the door, if he stayed any longer there's a chance that Miyabi would interrogate him again.

"Let's go back" he said, with the two immediately following after him.

"_research? But he was with someone… research partner? But in a different uniform?…oh well Kunimitsu said not to worry so I guess it's fine" _Haru shrugged and pranced towards Tezuka.

"KUNIMITSU~"

Omake!

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked worriedly when he heard him gasp, for a brief moment he thought he saw pain in Tezuka's face but it immediately disappeared replaced by a… taunting look?

"It's nothing" Tezuka answered back to his unreadable expression.

"Okay, aren't you going to check on Echizen?" he knows it's not okay but he can't pry too much if Tezuka says it's nothing, it means that he'll have to wait until Tezuka tells him what the nothing really meant.

"No, I can't leave the club" Tezuka said as he started walking back towards the court leaving Fuji looking worriedly at the back of his captain and friend. He've known Tezuka for almost 6 years now and he must say that he has become an expert in reading Tezuka's expression-or the lack of it-. And based on his observation for the fast few mos. Or maybe longer he's not really sure when it started but from time to time, Tezuka would have that pained look on his face while he clutch on the shirt above his chest. At first Fuji thought that it's some kind of illness but dismiss his thought when he didn't notice any change in Tezuka's tennis. So he observed and finally got a lead or two for the cause of his normally stoic captain's pain, he isn't exactly sure what caused is but he knows who… its Echizen.

Tezuka would always have that pained look whenever Echizen is near and this past few days it seems like the pain is becoming more frequent.

"Is he in love with Echizen?" that thought had continuously bugged his mind but he always end up dismissing it, not like he's insulting his friend nor does he find it totally impossible but he can't imagine Tezuka falling in love, for the 6 years they've been together not once had he seen Tezuka harbor any romantic feelings for anyone, he is even convinced that the man is asexual, but the way he look at Echizen says something else. Though he is trying his best to hide it, Fuji can see it, he is almost sure because that was same way he was looking at his lover before. Just one more piece, if he can just obtain one more piece then he will become sure of his suspicions.

And that piece came to him in the most unexpected form of an underground concert ticket for an up and coming indie band.

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

To those who commented and PM me their suggestions about the name of the band thank you guys~ I kinda liked 2 of them but I'm still open for suggestions... about their genre I'm not really sure if I want it to be rock more like alternative? like coldplay or something

**Response corner:  
><strong>**  
>PurpleScorpion:<strong>Thank you for your suggestions! I really liked them and is it really that weird? hahaha honestly I've never read a MomoXRyo story but I just thought that it would fit the story... XD and I'm glad you're liking the interaction between tham thank you!

**haruharurun **HELLO! wow I'm surprised to see you here! I'm sorry if I seem to be neglecting for better or for worse. yup, my first bl thank you!

**shadowhawk **Haha thanks to you I realized that Fuji should have figured it out thank you! yeah and I agree with you about Ryoma being a spoiled brat! hahaha and really thanks for the long review make me want to write longer chapters! and yea I also like Tezuka's clothes it makes him more hawt~~~

**akai chibi seme **hahha thank you for your comment! aww yeah Tezuak TT-TT ! XD

So here is my update! I'm planning to make this the regular update for the story twice a week thanks to you my reviewers! and because you're all awesome here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:

_Fuji finally discovered the last piece of the puzzle, and he is planning to do his best to make Tezuka come out of his shell afterall 'something this interesting shouldn't be kept a secret'. AND it's the **cultural festival**! _

_wait what, Buchou is singing? _


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **minor editing done

_Just one more piece, if he can just obtain one more piece then he will become sure of his suspicions. _

_And that piece came to him in the most unexpected form of an underground concert ticket for an up and coming indie band. _

Fuji's POV

**Chapter 4 part 1: Fuji's _supposed to be_ helpful discovery **

Its night and Fuji is still pondering about the mysteries of Tezuka's _sickness_. Yup, Fuji decided to dub the unusual behavior of his stoic captain in the presence of Echizen as _sickness, _Why? Because it sounds fun with a hint of drama and underlying tragedy, he smiled that smile of his with blue eyes peeking through his eyelids, dubbed as smile #3 the there's-something-fun-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what-it-is- _no-matter-what smile. _

He walked to sit at his desk and bring out a blue notebook. The first 20 pages are filled with notes about mixed lessons in class. In any way it would seem like an ordinary notebook until he flipped through the pages and stopped at the 21st page and wrote 'How to find the cause of the sickness?' On the top most part, this is how Fuji keeps his secret notes. Unlike Inui his notes are camouflaged like ordinary notes and after he writes all the necessary stuffs in not more than 10 pages he will fill the notebook with lesson relevant notes again. He smiled his #2 smile the _I'm-evil-but-no-one-will-knows-it smile._ After skipping two lines he wrote:

_Symptoms: occasional chest ache whenever in contact with the source of the disease, pained look, sometimes staring into space and difficulty in breathing._

Then Fuji stopped, now that he look at the symptoms he can't help but think that every single one points to _that conclusion_ but still he can't accept it. IF Tezuka really is in love then there are things that do not connect, like how Tezuka still treats Echizen the way he does, if he's in love there must be some kind of special treatment right? Aside from the occasional softening of the eyes there aren't other signs. He also seems fine with Echizen dating Momoshiro, when the two are together it seems like Tezuka is not even a little bit jealous, he didn't seem to mind when the two are flirting with each other, his eyes do not avoid looking at them.

Even when Echizen is near him, he didn't show signs that he is self-conscious or minding the close proximity. When you love someone you get overly conscious when he's near right? And there's the thing of wanting to hold him and to monopolize his 'd never seen any signs or even implications that Tezuka tried to use his position to sneak a few more minutes with Echizen heck, Tezuka haven't even asked the teen into a date!.

Or in the small chance that Tezuka is the shy type which Fuji strongly believes that is impossible then there's the blushing symptom, or the flinching when you get in contact or avoiding eye contact. But there's none of that, even with giving gifts during birthdays and Christmases Tezuka's gift for Echizen always seemed practical and impersonal with no special meaning or hidden messages. So what is it? What is Tezuka really feeling for the teen?

"Syuusuke?" a gentle voice called for him from outside his door accompanied by soft rhythmic knocks.

"Yes? Nee-san?" Fuji asked as he opened the door to stare at his sister, fully dressed for a night out. She was wearing black skinny jeans and 3 inches stilettos with a red tank top and leather sleeveless jacket.

"A night out?" he asked after looking at her sister from top to bottom.

"Yes, I'm planning to go to a concert and I've got two tickets but the one who is supposed to come with me got down with a Flu, so I was hoping if you're not busy would you come with me?" his sister asked while looking pleadingly at him. Guessing by how his sister is fully dressed her companion must have cancelled a few minutes ago and she really wants to go.

"Sure, nee-san let me get dressed first" He smiled, though he is actually busy he can't say no to his sister especially when she looks pleadingly at him he can just continue what he's doing in the concert he's sure his sister wouldn't notice.

"Thank you Syuusuke! I'll wait for you in the car!" his sister hugged her and kissed his cheek before walking down. Fuji stared at her back and gave a fond smile.

'_Now as to what to wear, something black, right?; _he looked at his closet and skimmed through his clothes judging from what his sister's wearing it must be some kind of rock band concert, not really her sister's style of music. Now, it really interest Fuji as to what prompted his sister to watch the concert which was immediately answered while they were in the car with his sister driving.

"Ah, it's the concert of my friend, remember Kaoru?" Yumiko started, of course Fuji remembers his sister's black haired friend, for a guy he was 'beautiful' just like Rikkaidai's Yukimura with his shoulder length hair and delicate features, he was soft spoken and he had perfect manners on par with Tezuka's. The only thing um… unusual with him was his love for dark clothes. He was always, as in the everyday type of always, wearing black or dull colored clothes. He remembered that he was in an indie band with some of his childhood friends.

"Yes, so it's the concert of their band?" Fuji was sitting at the passenger's seat, to be safe he was wearing black pants, white long sleeve dress shirt the two topmost buttons left unfastened with black leather vest which is ¾ s of the shirt. Nothing too showy but would still make Fuji look like he 'belong'.

"Yes! It will be their very first concert _tour _starting with their home stage in Tokyo and my first time hearing them live, I've downloaded all their songs but I just didn't have the time to see them live, ahh, I'm so excited to hear them special their vocalist his voice is a smooth baritone. Yes, just like that friend of yours Tezuka-kun, but Hikari-kun's voice has this dangerous edge in his voice that Tezuka-kun lacks" Yumiko talked nonstop, this is what Fuji loves with his sister he didn't have to say too much Yumiko will be fine talking and him just listening.

He've never heard any of the group's song and he is not really expecting much from an indie group, and a voice just like Tezuka singing? He can't even imagine.

Finally after 30 minutes of driving, they've arrived in the live house. It looked a lot like those live houses you see in mangas and anime with a stair leading to the basement, big metal door and the heavy sound of guitars and drums along with the yells of the audience seeping through. When Fuji pushed open the door, the sound that seeped through was nothing compared to the inside. It was loud and bodies were compressed together in a joint wave. The sound of the band rocking as it reaches the end of the song caught the audience in a whirlwind of sounds.

"Wow! I never thought they'd be this popular!" Yumiko-shouted from beside him, the lights on the stage was already out when they entered the live house and he can't see the band members.

"That's to be expected! Mikansei is the hottest indie band that's been scouted by countless production companies!" A girl they don't know shouted back from their side.

"The ticket for almost all their concert location has already been sold out 2 days after it was released!" Another man shouted.

Fuji really couldn't care, maybe they were great but rock's never been his thing so with a wave he left his sister and went to the bar at the side.

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic?" he asked the old bartender who looked at him before smiling "We only have juice and tea what do you want?" tea? In a live house? If the bar is unusual the tea is something he wouldn't have expected.

"Surprised? A regular isn't really fond of alcoholic drinks so to accommodate him we decided to add tea to our menu" the bartender explained when he noticed his shocked expression.

_A regular? He must be a really important one for the bartender to accommodate him _Fuji thought as he decided to order a tea.

"The next song is a song Hikari-san chose to answer the question of "if you're going to describe your love life with a song what song would it be?" and the answer is…." The MC let the sentence drone before the sound of the guitar resounded in the live house, slowly spotlights started to brighten the stage focusing one by one on the members. Fuji recognized the song, it was nickelback's faraway. _Long distance relationship? _

"Oh, Hikari chose one hell of a song" the bartender commented as he leaned on the table.

"Don't worry Hikari's still single! It's just he chose this song 'because of having the feeling of a love one being so far away even though she's near' " the lead guitarist explained, by now only the vocalist's face is hidden by the darkness.

Fuji nodded as he sipped into his tea, _so near yet so far _he remembered feeling the very same way before with his lover.

_This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<em>

when he heard the voice Fuji's head immediately snapped towards the direction of the stage just in time to see the spotlight slowly lighting the face of the vocalist. That voice, he knows that voice all too well, for the past 6 years he'd heard that voice commanded him to run laps.

_Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait? <em>

Slowly the spotlight revealed a chestnut haired man wearing black sunglasses. At first Fuji doubted his eyes, because the man was wearing clothes he never imagined he'd be wearing, his hair was messed into a stylish shag, he was wearing a white silk rounded bottom dress shirt with the sleeves half-hazardly folded below the elbows with the first 3 buttons unfastened revealing a white tank top, With it is a body fitting black jeans with a one sided two layered wallet chain and black boots. As a finishing touch he was wearing accessories that would go against the school's dress code a combination of rings, bracelets with the capital S, a silver concentric circle necklace and a black piercing on his left ear. _  
><em>

_Just one chance, just one breath_

He raised an elegant finger as he wrapped his hand around his mic stand. Sweat trickling down that sharply chiseled face._  
><em>

_Just in case there's just one left  
>Cause you know<br>You know, you know _

And then he removed his glasses which made the crowd yell in a series of spasm, those brown eyes staring passionately at the crowd. With the spotlight illuminating his handsome feature like the gentle rising of the sun, he had never seen Tezuka looked so alive and majestic.

**That I love you, I have loved you all along**

When Tezuka sung that phrase his eyes were burning with passion with his low baritone voice edged with pent up love. The passion was too much that it snapped Fuji out of his disbelief, the crowd seemed to have quiet down and just focused on listening and looking at the majestic scene that is Tezuka Kunimitsu_  
><em>

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore _

Tezuka hit the high notes the way Fuji never realized Tezuka or anyone for that matter is capable of. Who would have thought that Tezuka could sing like this? And the way he reached out to thin air and clutching his hand as if trying to acquire something only to open it to find nothing was enough to touch the heart of the audience.

**One my knees, I'll ask**

As he sang Tezuka looked like he was pleading; he's stare was fixed at an empty space probably imagining his one and only love standing in there._  
><em>

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

Then Tezuka did the unthinkable, with pleading eyes he gave the crowd one tiny smile filled with melancholy._  
><span>Cause with you I'd withstand<span>  
><span>All of hell to hold your hand <span>_

Which immediately disappeared as if it was a slip of the mask

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

Just like what Yumiko said his voice has this edge that he'd never heard, a strength that is so different from the one he always seem to possess_  
><em>

_Give anything but I won't give up  
>Cause you know<br>You know, you know_

This strength was a burning passion, standing in front of him was not the Tezuka Kunimitsu that he knows. Not the student council president, not the captain of tennis club but the Tezuka Kunimitsu who is in love and is baring his soul for everyone to see.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

This is the first time he've seen Tezuka this bare and exposed and contrary to what he'd expect, this Tezuka is not weaker than the guarded one, in fact this Tezuka is more intense, more powerful and more human.

**So far away, been far away for far too long**

The sound of Tezuka's voice echoed throughout the live house

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

Each one no weaker than the other_  
><em>

_But you know  
>You know, you know<em>

Tezuka sung the high notes almost like a shout, almost like a prayer.

**That I wanted**  
><strong>I wanted you to stay<strong>

Tezuka almost looked like his crying in anyone else's eyes it would seem like Tezuka is pleading for someone to stay but Fuji knew better, he knows that Tezuka meant different. Then the image of Ryoma with Momoshiro flashed in his mind.

_Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<em>

Then when Tezuka sang the following line that's when everything made sense

_I love you,_ The chest ache

_I have loved you all along _the painedexpression

_And I forgive you_ the lack of response

_for being away for far too long _and interest_  
><span>So keep breathing <span>_He realized that

_cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go (keep breathing)  
>Hold on to me, never let me go (keep breathing)<br>Hold on to me, never let me go_

Tezuka had already given up.

There were a few seconds of silence before the crowd erupted into a cheer of yells, shouts, and whistles. But Fuji didn't mind the noise, in his mind there's only one thought that that is running.

To rekindle Tezuka's old fire.

'_This is going to be interesting'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own POT!<strong>_

_owari!_I'm sorry I said in the preview that there would be the cultural festival but before I knew it chapter 4 became too long so I decided to cut it into two parts. This one covering the first part of the spoiler XD

**PurpleScorpion: **hahaha I'll try my best to make the cultural festival fun but don't expect too much humour's not my thing but I'll try to do my best! and thank you for the advice next time I'll definitely do the that scary paper in the morning. AND if you've noticed I chose the name you picked! it had the feeling that I wanted so like promise comment your request I'll accept anything~

**.run: **thank you! I will try to update for better or for worse as fast as I can and don't worry Tezuka's strong! XD

**Shadowhawk: **Oh my gosh are you a mind reader? XD jokes! and the answer to your questions specially the reason why Momo's late will be answered in the next chapters XD

**KuroTenshi **Hahaha yeah laziness and authors are always hand in hand XD but don't worry thanks to you and everyone else's support I manage to finish this chapter! Hurray Cookies for everyone! and do you really think so? I always have trouble keeping the characters OC so I really appreciate it if you'll tell me if they got too OOC specially when it's not deliberate XD

Anyways guys~ the next chapter will surely have the cultural festival on it! XD

TO everyone who's been reading and putting this story on alert and favourite thank you very much! but I appreciate it guys if you tell me what you think it really helps me even the thing about Fuji I wouldn't have this idea of making Fuji realized Tezuka's unusual behavior if not because of someone pointing it out. Or the name for the band and if the character's too OOC so please REVIEW~~


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This is a shounen ai fic with lots of angst and heartbreaks and drama. If you don't like this pairing, or stories about boy's love please click the back arrow using your mouse or you can simply click the back button on your key board and/or Ipod/android/phone and other gadget you're using while viewing this fic. ANOTHER warning Tezuka drama and cheesiness alert!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.2 Cultural festival first installment "I want to be there to help you fly"<strong>

Fuji finally has the last piece for his puzzle. Yes, based on his observation Tezuka IS in love with Echizen though he has already given up on him. Reason: probably because of Momoshiro, he can't see Tezuka as the type that would steal another person's lover _especially_ if that person is his team mate. And he can **so **imagine Tezuka as the sideline type who'd prioritize the other's happiness _'most probably a keeper'_ **BUT **that's just boring you know? _'something this interesting shouldn't be kept a secret'_. So Fuji being the kind and considerate friend that he is –NOT- decided to help Tezuka rekindle his love.

"Sometimes I am just too kind" he smiled the #5 smile the _I'm-planning-something-really-evil-right-now-so-you-better-watch-out-ha-ha-ha-smile_. With the help of his genius mind and a little motivation from his lover he spend the night planning *cough*plotting*cough* the _supposed to be _helpful steps to make Tezuka rekindle his love. Not like he hate Momo or anything but Momo X Echizen? Or Tezuka X Echizen? Did he need to think too hard? He shook his head along with his guilt and wrote furiously in his notes.

"Good thing cultural festival is just around the corner… now let's get it started"

Plan #1 Let's spend the cultural festival together! pushing through

"So this year the tennis club will not participate in the cultural festival but instead will aid the disciplinary committee in making rounds around the school, is that okay?" Oishi confirmed as he look around the smiling faces of the regulars.

"Then we're going rounds by pair" Fuji mentally smirked, this is the very reason he persuaded *cough* brainwashed *cough* the other tennis players to choose patrolling rather than actually participating. This way he can…

"We will use this sticks to determine who'll be partner with who ok?"

"Excuse me Oishi" Fuji slowly raises his hand

"Yes Fuji?" Oishi asked with his ever patient smile

"Rather than drawing sticks how about Amidakuji*?" Fuji suggested a pen and paper already on hand.

"Ah! That would be more fun!" Eiji immediately jumped from his seat, while Fuji hid the smirk forming in his face. Don't ask how but Fuji being the genius that he is has perfected the way in getting what he wants in the ladder climbing game. As everyone agreed with Fuji's suggestion he had started writing the names of the regulars first and forming the ladderlike sticks that will randomly connect the name of a regular to another. _I'm sorry Momo but Tezuka will be taking Echizen…. Atleast for the cultural festival._

And true to his word, with the manipulation that only a certain tensai can do Echizen ended with Tezuka. _That's the only stop for every route he will take_ Fuji mentally patted his back. Now, Tezuka will definitely spend some alone time with Echizen, in the pretense of making rounds they will unknowingly go on a date with each other. _Now to make them go to the places where I set up, I mean prepared, I prepared __**those. **_As the meeting continued about the schedule and the number of times one team make a round nobody noticed the evil glint in the eyes of Fuji as he watched the unsuspecting and **still **oblivious pair.

Plan #2 Set the traps

"Excuse me can I talk with Hana-san?" Fuji peak through Tezuka's classroom looking for the most popular girl in school. Hana, who has long brown hair and big doe like brown eyes is cute and petite and known for her love of great music. Yes… you read the cue.

"Yes, Fuji-kun?" she stood up from her crowd of girl friends and walk towards him with a slight bounce in her step.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked a smile plastered on his face while he sneak a peak at Tezuka who was busy reading some documents.

"Ah… sure!" the bubbly girl answered, Fuji led her to the isolated part of the corridor and leaned closer motioning for her to do the same.

"What is your class' plan for the cultural festival?" he whispered

"Ahh.. well we haven't decided yet but the girls wanted to do a café" she whispered back, both hands covering her mouth in a shield like form.

"Actually my class already decided to do horror house but there's this another type of shop I'd want to see during the cultural festival that I'm sure only your class can pull off" he whispered adding a passionate and pleading look in his face for effect.

"What is it?"

"A café with live band" at the mention of the live band Hana's eyes immediately twinkled "I heard that your class got the highest standing during the musical assessment and I also heard Hana-san sung one time and I'd really _love _to hear your voice again… but…" he emphasized the word and intentionally left his sentence hanging. A little flattery wouldn't hurt.

"That's a brilliant idea Fuji-kun!" yes! Hooked! And for the next couple of minutes they discussed secretly the mechanics of the supposed to be café with the live band. He made sure that everyone as in everyone in the class will have the opportunity to perform and he also made sure that Tezuka's performance will be at the time he needs it to be while adding a bit more twists here and there and they parted with satisfied smiles at their faces. With the help of the most popular girl this plan is as good as sealed. Now that the hardest part is done he would just need to manipulate and fix things here and there then his plan is all set!

'_Sometimes I love myself too much' _Fuji thought as he got the keys for the places he'd need.

Cultural Festival Day.

The sound of the air gun signaled the start of the most awaited cultural festival. The first regular on duty were Fuji and Kaido, just like the way he wanted. This way he can tour and double check his preparations without making anyone suspicious plus Kaido is the best partner for Fuji… not like the viper knows but… Kaido is just too quiet and unlike the other regulars he will not get distracted and will follow Fuji without asking questions.

"Why are you smirking sempai?" Kaido asked as he observed Fuji's smile turn into a devious smirk for a few minutes now. He **knows **that he shouldn't be asking but something about that smile's saying that he's going to bring trouble to someone.

"Ohhh… are you curious Kaido-kun?" Fuji asked in a singsong voice which is by the way NEVER good, he walked towards Kaido while deliberately doing it slowly and in sync with the opening of his normally closed eyes. Kaido shivered, those blue eyes never bode well with him.

"Well… I was just planning to visit the horror house" cue Kaido's flinch "and… I was just wondering" Fuji smirked 'this is retribution' "would you want to come with me?" he asked using all his charms making it impossible for anyone to dare decline him. Oh he knows that Kaido's scared of anything related with the other world _that _is why he's doing this.

"A…ah….Uhm.. Se..sempai…" Fuji chuckled as expected, just the mention of it will make Kaido stutter, 'this is so fun'. Scaring Kaido so he would not ask questions was the plan… _was_ being the keyword. 'I was planning to check the haunted house next a little add-ons wouldn't hurt', without waiting for his reply Fuji linked his arms with Kaido and drag the pitiful sophomore towards the haunted house.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Boom! Bam! Whoooooshh… and that was the advertisement- courtesy of an unwilling Kaido- that made the haunted house a popular spot during the whole cultural festival.

After a few more rounds around the school Fuji had finished and completed his preparations the only thing missing now are the actors.

"Fuji. Kaido" a voice full of authority called from their back, _'I must be really loved'_. Fuji smiled and looked at Tezuka who is now standing with Echizen.

"Is it already your shift?"

"Ah" Fuji smiled, of course he knows but he still have to ask, he removed his armband with the logo of the disciplinary committee and passed it to Tezuka with Kaido doing the same to Echizen.

"Have fun~" Fuji waved as he pulled Kaido together with him. 'of course they'll have fun' he thought as he run towards his secret hiding spot and take his beloved video camera with him; A video to commemorate.

As Fuji expected Tezuka didn't use the chance he gave him to get close to Echizen instead Tezuka patrolled around the campus with seriousness that only he could do. He'd had people to force Tezuka and Echizen to try out some games whether they liked it or not. He even enlist the help of the underground yaoi fans club but it was all in vain. Sure sure Echizen played, and Tezuka -though he'll never admit- went along with anything the young tensai wanted. It did seem like a date, they were eating cultural festval food (free tastes that were forcefully pushed to their hands), they played games like hoops, rings and shooting games (which turned into a contest between Ryoma and the _other _players). They even went inside of the haunted house, and mind you it's hell lot of scary but for some reason those two just strolled through it all. With Tezuka looking like he always did. Strict and serious.

"You're supposed to smile and lead Tezuka...This is so awkward…. Time to commence plan #3"

"Tezuka-san!" a sophomore run towards them while panting.

"Yes, Suzuki-kun?" he answered in his no nonsense tone.

"Ah…ano…" the poor shy guy fidgeted under Tezuka's gaze.

"a..actually there's a p-problem i..in th..the class…y..you…see…M..mizuki-kun who was supposed to be here i..is down be..because of c..cold… and…" the poor man can't even complete a sentence without stuttering, good thing Tezuka is used with stuttering people that he was able to understand what the poor guy was saying.

"I apologize Suzuki-kun but I'm currently patrolling the campus, I don't think I can leave my post to help you. I saw Makino-kun near the takoyaki stand I'm sure he'd be able to help. " Tezuka offered, but for some reason unknown to him – which is Fuji- Suzuki-kun blanched and all color on his skin disappeared.

"N…no…no..no… You're the only one who can help us! Please please Tezuka-san help meeee!" Suzuki begged him, he even went as far as kneeling in front of Tezuka who seemed troubled by all the attention they're gathering.

"Okay Suzuki-sempai, lead the way" Ryoma answered from behind Tezuka. The stoic captain looked taken aback by the sudden intrusion of the freshman, he was about to protest when Fuji went out from his hiding place and walked towards them.

"Oya~ what seems to be the problem here?" Fuji asked with a bright smile on his face and an awkwardly walking Kaido behind him.

"Fu-fu-fuji-san!" Suzuki squeaked and trembled.

"Hello to you too Suzuki-chan~ won't you tell me what's happening here?" he asked while putting an arm around the tense Suzuki. Suzuki relayed the events so far with a tremble.

"Is that so? Well then what are we waiting here for? Let's go!" and so Fuji dragged the unwilling tezuka and the not so unwilling Echizen with him.

"Tezuka-san is here!" Suzuki announced when he unceremoniously opened the door and ran towards the kitchen without taking a second glance. Meanwhile Fuji pushed Tezuka towards the mini stage with the members of the band waiting. While the members are happily, yet nervously thanking Tezuka. Fuji pushed Ryoma at the table located at the center of the café just in front of the mini stage.

"This café is not bad, don't you think so too Kaido-kun?" Fuji asked while smiling. Kaido can see that his sempai is up to something not good which surprisingly involves Echizen and the captain? But before he can ask the door slammed open with the Seigaku regulars coming in. They saw Fuji and Echizen and immediately joined them in their table- in Fuji's disappointment.

"What are you doing here Ryoma?" Momo asked as he sat at the chair beside Echizen. The young tensai with a ponta at hand pointed at something at the stage. The regulars followed the finger and saw Tezuka ON stage and FIXING the MICROPHONE?

"WH-WHAT? BUCHOU IS GOING TO SING?" they blanched out in a chorus.

Tezuka P.O.V

Tezuka after fixing the mic sat on the stool at the right side of the stage. Truthfully he didn't want to perform in their class store. He just want to continue his patrol with Echizen afterall, in his mind he can pretend that they're on a date. He mentally smirked, this unrequited love had really reduced him to this pathetic type of guy. He can't help it. Can he? It's not everyday he can spend some time alone with the freshman- without tennis.

He looked around the café and saw the surprise and excitement in the eyes of his team. He didn't expect them to come barging in during this time. Not that he didn't want them to come, it's their choice anyway. It's just that…. He had wished that… even just for one day he wouldn't have to see Echizen looking lovingly at another man. In his painfully long unrequited love it wouldn't hurt the Gods above to spare him just one day of this agony right? He deserves that much afterall it's his last cultural festival as a high school student, possibly the last he will spend with Echizen. But as if the Gods enjoy making him suffer they didn't grant that one wistful wish. And to add salt to the wound, the song the_ vocalist_ chose to sing is the one that hits the mark dead on. Yup you read that right, the vocalist. Unfortuantely... or fortunately he managed to avoid the vocalist spot and became the guitarist. But now, not only does he need to watch Echizen look lovingly at another guy, he also needs to suppress himself from pouring his emotion by singing the painfully true lyrics of the song. _Twinge _

He started strumming the chords of the intro, earning the look of admiration and surprise of everyone in the room. Who wouldn't stare? Tezuka looked comfortable and at ease with the guitar as if all his life he's been a musician not the stoic tennis captain. _If only they knew. _

_(A.N. If it's not too much trouble I advice that you please read the following scene while listening to the song. It helps set the mood XD __http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch? v=rTZkqf598Pw remove spaces) _

_I'm sleeping through the day_

_I'm trying not to fade_

_But every single night I've just been lying awake_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

The soft smooth voice of the vocalist took their eyes away from the stoic captain. It's no surprise, Chitose-kun is not only cute but he has this talent called staged presence and with the way he sang the song befitting a teenage boy experiencing his first love. The audience can't help but be mesmerized.

The distraction serves Tezuka good enough because now no one would look at him. Now, no one would see him staring longingly at the young tensai. Each word from the song strumming the strings of emotions in his heart, squeezing it… enough to make it painfully….pleasant.

He looked at Echizen, relishing the day he first saw the freshman. Mentally smiling with the unexpected turn of events. Who would have thought that the great potential he saw in the freshman would turn into this painful love.

**_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_**

**_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget _**

So much so that he can't disregard it….

**_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_**

Not like he was planning to do so.

**_I can't get you off my mind._**

Then here comes the chorus of the song the one that strike up his already unbearable want. In his mind he is already singing along.

**_Give me the chance to love you _**He looked at Echizen, yearning and regret can be seen behind the stoic, poker face.

**_I'll tell you the only reason why _**

**_Cause you are on my mind_** But no matter how much he screams the lyrics in his head, it will not reach him. Not when his eyes are happily glued to another man.

**_I want to know you feel it _**No matter how desperately he calls in his heart. He will never look his way, because

_**What do you see when you close your eyes closes eyes** _He knows that the only person those eyes can see is a person… not him.

**_Cause you are on my mind _**Softly he murmured the lyrics of the song as he mentally smiled dejectedly at the sweet scene in front of him.

Echizen and Momo are staring directly at the vocalist, both their facial expression content and loving. Once in awhile they will look at each other and Momo will smile brightly while Echizen, the stubborn little fellow he is would click his tongue and stare back at the stage but this time with a hint of pink on his cheek and a soft micrometer smile. They're the perfect example of a loving couple in their own little world with their hands, which are hidden from most people's view, intertwined. It was as if the soft music in nothing but a background sound from a land faraway and different from theirs- with a no entry gate.

But despite that, Tezuka can not take his eyes off of them. He wanted…

**_I want to be best_**

_**I want to be worst **_and he can only sing his desire

**_I __want to be the gravity in your universe Coz I…_ **In his mind. And secretly stare lovingly at Echizen with a hidden prayer and wish of being the one to- He shook his head and sighed, and with a small smile that he finally allowed to surface he softly sung.

**_I want to be there to help you fly_**

_I'll help you fly _If only Echizen stared at Tezuka that one moment, then he would see a passion so strong yet so tender it would make fan girls cry.

**_Oh, the longer that I wait _**but alas it was not meant to be….

**_The more that I'm afraid That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_** Just like how his love is.

**_Cause I, I finally realized, __that I can't get you off my mind._**The love he had painfully hid. And that one moment where he let a bit of it surface was observed only by one irate yet smiling tensai.

"_Who would have thought, that you of all people would be a masochistic fool." With the way a bit of Tezuka's feeling surfaced during the song shows that it's only a matter of time before Tezuka breaks. Whether or not a chance will show itself before he does is something the tensai can not control. He can only wish that... that chance better come... and soon. _

* * *

><p>And I'm done! with Cultural first installment! I'm sorry I'm not really good with humor and after the long wait this chapter didn't come out as I wanted it to be. In short it sucked. I decided to again cut the cultural festival into two parts because this one according to my word counter is already long. hahaha I'm sorry for the long hiatus... I can't promise that I'll be able to update regularly but I'll try my best to finish this story. and I have a question? <strong>Can I change the summary of the story? <strong>Because I don't think the summary tells enough about the story so... if you readers don't mind I'll do just that and maybe you guys can help me? hahahaha. so shameless...

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T own POT nor the SONG it belongs to its rightful owner which is... not me~

RESPONSE CORNER:

animelover4ever69: I'm so sorry if I'm not able to make it as interesting as it should be... It seems that I'm stretching the story... but but please bear with me just one more chapter and it will all move on! Promise~

haruharurun: Thank you very much! I know I suck with imagery but but I'm really greatful that you pointed it out and the feelings somehow still reached you.

PurpleScorpion: Thank you for the great review as always! I'm sorry I'm not really good with humor and this culture festival was not in my outline it just somehow got there and hahaha... anyways don't worry Tezuka will really sing in the next chapter.. I promise! AND I heard the song it's awesome! thank you for the suggestion I will definitely use somewhere in the up coming chapters. XD and the answer to your question about Momo will be answered in the chappie after this~

Shadowhawk: You are so right about that! and about Tezuka! I'm really greatful with your reviews because they always made me realize something I haven't noticed... I'm sorry that I seem to stretch Tezuka's sufferings but but after the next chappie I promise that the plot will move and the questions will be answered XD...

kurikaeshi: Of course you can request! actually please do~ and hahaha their band's a really intimate bunch yes? I love the way they call each other by their first name!

tezuka4ever: and here is the update! Thank you for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED! NO MAJOR CHANGES **

**CHAPTER 4.3 Cultural festival last installment. "What hurts the most"**

After the performance Mizuki, the student who was supposedly absent, arrived and took Tezuka's place. Normally the stoic captain would have asked about what happened and lightly reprimand the man for the trouble he caused the whole class. But unfortunately or maybe fortunately for Mizuki he didn't feel up for it. Why? Let's just say that he didn't enjoy the slip up that had happened. He was not supposed to let his feelings show. Everything should have been under control.

"That was brilliant Tezuka! I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar!" Oishi praised once he reached them. He heard the other regulars praise him but he didn't really take notice because for now his attention is solely on the young tensai. Did he noticed that i was looking at him? He panicked for a second then he remembered that Ryoma's gaze was fixed on Momo the whole time.

"Tezuka~ can we talk?" his attention was immediately averted to the smiling Fuji when he heard the underlying seriousness in his normally playful voice.

"I'm sorry Fuji but I still-"

"you slipped" Tezuka's eye widen for a split second._ He knows_. That's the only thing running in his head. If Fuji knew then does that mean that the other regulars knew as well? But he wanted to talk with him in private so maybe. Tezuka nod his head in affirmative and followed Fuji out.

Oishi P.O.V

Tezuka left the room with Fuji and honestly I'm a bit worried. I mean, Tezuka had that strained pained look in his face! Even while playing the guitar, though he's facial expression didn't change, somehow the emotion in his eyes continued changing. It's not just today, it's been happening since the start of senior year. I don't think I'm the only one who noticed but, I guess with what happened today even Taka-san had. Oh~ I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, no, actually I think it calls for a celebration because it goes to show that finally Tezuka has become more open in expressing his emotions, right? Being serious all the time is really bad for the health. But…. Looking at him right now, I… I… kinda feel sad… because… somehow… the majority of those emotions that he's feeling right now is hurt, repression and it may sound unbelievable but he was sure he saw… longing. And, and he had been clutching on his heart more often. Isn't that worrisome? What if that pain is caused by an illness? Heart disease? Is it chronic? But but….

"I hope Tezuka's not hurt"

Inui P.O.V

"I hope Tezuka's not hurt" I noticed Oishi whining, he almost look like he'll burst into tears in a few minutes.

It seems that I am not the only one who noticed the changes that is happening with Tezuka. And according to my data 86% of these changes are brought about by negative emotions. According to what I read before, negative emotions are caused by 4 factors. In Tezuka's case: limiting belief 0%, Negative Family/ Friends 0%, Negative Environment 0% and Unsatisfying circumstances 100%. As to what that unsatisfying circumstances would be the probability that it is related with intimate human relationship commonly known as love is more or less 78%. As much as I want to know the person who is capable of making the walking block of stone fall in love I can't. Just like how Tezuka's data in tennis is unpredictable the same can be said about his personal life. A perfect example of his unpredictability is his capability in utilizing the string instrument Guitar. That was a really intriguing revelation. Speaking of revelation the probability of Momoshiro and Echizen breaking up since the end of the prefectural just increased by 10% the reason would be-

"Inui" again I was interrupted in my musing by Oishi, this has been the 2nd time today.

"Yes, Oishi?" with the worry laced in his tone the probability that it is about Tezuka is… 100%

"Do you think that maybe Tezuka is hiding something from us?" he asked timidly, with the way that he is playing with his fingers the probability that he is desperate to hear an honest answer is 89%.

"The probability of Tezuka keeping a secret is 100%" I answered as I scan my black notebook so I can explain it to him in details without revealing too much information.

"I thought so! Oh no! Wh- what if…" he moved a little closer to me and whispered, "what if its chronic?"

Chronic? Can love sickness be chronic? According to research though love sickness can cause severe depression resulting to some minor complications like shortness in breathe, lack of appetite, occasional heart burns it's all mental. I've never heard of it killing someone. The only way a person will die because of love sickness is suicide. And the probability of Tezuka committing something even close to ending his own life is 0%.

"No its not, that would be impossible since-" but before I even finished what I'm saying Oishi released a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that I was just over-thinking… Thank you very much Inui" *smile*.

Thump!thump! If I remember correctly erratic heartbeat caused by someone else's smile is one of love's symptoms. I.

"You're welcome Oishi" *smiles back* maybe it is time for me to also experiences this sickness called love.

"Oishi, do you want to go to the ending ball together?" First plan, get close to the target, probability that Oishi will accept 97%

"Oh~ I nearly forgot about that, it's a masquerade party right….?" -And probability that we're not going alone… "let's all go together!" 100%.

"Of course we are" No use trying to coerce him to go alone with me. Oishi the mother of Seigaku is not that type.

Normal POV

(Masquerade Party) 2 days later

They are now in the school's function room that was decorated like a 18th century ball room. There were large red curtains on the wall with gold lining; tables clothed in gold silk were stationed strategically at the side, a mini stage at the front leaving behind a big space in the middle for dancing. The light was a dim yellow and the surrounding is a bit misty courtesy of the smoke machine at the side made the environment more mysterious and secretive. Just what Fuji needs for his plan to succeed.

"I'm sorry Oishi… Tezuka is busy with council matters, he wouldn't be able to come to the party" Fuji apologized as he reach the table where the whole tennis club regulars are. They were all wearing 18th century garbs and half mask adorned their face, slightly hiding their identity. For some, the mask hid their identity well, but in the case of the regulars- they don't. After all they've been together since middle school.

Oishi was about to say his concern possibly about how Tezuka is overworking but the solemn sound of the violin caught the attention of almost everyone in the room. Standing in the left corner of the grandiosely decorated stage is a black haired teen with his hair pressed neatly into a pony tail held together by a silk black ribbon. He was wearing 18th century suit like every male though his was of midnight blue color with intricate gold designs. His mask was also a deep blue with black sequence. But what made people stunned was his black electric violin, which looks like the number 8 only with the lower circle not in a complete close. It was slick and chic and surprisingly the modern rock look of the violin didn't clash with the man's 80's look. Instead it made him look… mysterious.

Slowly as the violinist played, the spotlight lit the stage showing the other members of the band each wearing costume in different color. The bassist in black, the lead guitarist in red, the drummer in blue and finally the vocalist wore a white suit with the most intricate design with silver to almost white linings. His face was covered with the most elegantly designed mask. It didn't comprise of sequences instead with the way it shone the mask looked as if it was made of opaque crystal, but was as white as ivory. The black stud earring and black painted nails was eye catching in the all white ensemble. It made him look princely with a whisk of darkness; alluring and dangerous. His brown hair was fashioned like that of the of infamous tennis captain, they almost believed that it was him but that …. Was thrown out the window when passion filled blue eyes peered at them from behind the mask, and that voice! That low husky voice is something that should be illegal outside the bedroom! Accompanied with a confident smirk people knew that whoever this person is…. a wickedly evil Adonis incarnate.

Fuji POV

It's obvious that everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of the band especially of the vocalist. Who would have thought that giving Tezuka colored contacts will be enough to fool the audience? But it's not like that he can blame them, even without the mask and contacts Tezuka is like a different man when singing. He looked at Echizen and saw him staring dazedly at the vocalist, again not his fault. The same vocalist, for a reason unknown to the freshman (but not to him), decided to lock eyes with him from the moment he opened those azure eyes. _Do your best Tezuka._

A few days ago….

"What are you plotting Fuji?" After the walk to the back of the building, Tezuka had realized that everything that has happened today was because of Fuji. He's a smart man, he's bound to realize it after the seriousness with which the tensai used a few minutes ago. But as of now, he doesn't have the patience to play around not when…

" I just want you to be honest with your feeling tezuka... " Fuji started in a serious tone, he knew that an explanation such as that won't suffice. It won't help Tezuka, to be honest with him especially not with his self. The incredulous look Tezuka has now is evidence enough. If it was someone other than Tezuka they would have smirked or laughed at that moment and it irritate the tensai. Tezuka shouldn't be doing something like this. Tezuka is not someone who's supposed to be standing at the sidelines and hurting. Tezuka is not someone that should be broken by love… no.. not like this. And in a burst of emotion he didn't know he was suppressing his voice raised a little in the next like. "You still want Echizen!" think Fuji… think of something to add, Tezuka will mo-

"I know!" and to his surprise Tezuka admitted with the same force. "I know" he repeated this time more composed.

"Ha? " the tensai can't help but be dumb founded. Tezuka's given up on Echizen right? Then If he knows he still want him then…

"I know that I still like Echizen… honestly the more appropriate word would be love" At first Tezuka was looking straight at Fuji but as the he continued, his gaze started to drop, his hands clenched at his side. He heard Fuji mumbled something that sounded like "But"… and he could only smile bitterly.

" But what Fuji? " He continued in a slightly dejected voice. He just feels tired…

"If you keep this up Tezuka, you're going to break" Fuji finally gaining his composure back said in a matter of fact tone. His eyes open and steadily gazing at Tezuka's tired posture. His own hands clenching nervously as he waited for his answer.

"I am" The wind softly blew, making his slightly long bangs cover his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw something glisten in Tezuka's direction. _Tears? _He shook his head and waited for the wind to calm down before checking Tezuka's eyes… no, no tears.

"If you know then why won't you do something? Tezuka!" he called, he noticed that Tezuka is trying to block what he's saying. "Listen to me Tezuka" he marched towards his stoic captain and grabbed his shoulders. He was still the serious and strict Tezuka that he knew. No emotions can be seen through his face, he is still so proud looking but, those eyes that won't look at him… This…this dejected looking man is not the Tezuka he knows… No… Tezuka is Seigaku's pillar he can not break just because of something stupid like this.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Tezuka? Are you a masochist?"

"Because I love him" And to the tensai's shock Tezuka smiled, his eyes were telling tales of love and contentment? Tezuka's breaking but content? How can that be possible. Then he remembered the scene with Echizen and Momo holding hands in the café. This man is really stupidly kind. Honestly he had always wanted to see what Tezuka would look with a smile on his face. And now he can't believe how beautiful the stoic captain look with that painfully content smile.

"Something like taking him away…" Tezuka continued his voice sounded so far away. "…I've thought about that before... not just once but a couple of times but Fuji" For the first time since Tezuka's eyes drop he looked up and stared at the tensai with eyes filled with wisdom. Those eyes that had always been mature and willful are now staring at him. It was almost as if he's staring at the old Tezuka and they're talking about tennis, if not because of the underlying gentleness and the deeply buried sadness in those eyes he could continue fooling himself into thinking like that. In his musing he almost missed what Tezuka said, glad that he didn't. "Will you purposely destroy someone's relationship knowing that it will only hurt the one you love?"

"But it's not like…" He tried to reason out but Tezuka beat him to it.

"Even so... fuji, I'm fine"

"You're not" he argued stubbornly. He's willing to keep being stubborn until Tezuka gets it. He knows he's being immature and unfair with Momoshiro. But Tezuka deserves more… he's acting out of character right now but he can't care less. Fuji always gets what he wants.

"I am..." no matter what

"Stop lying..."

"... it's fine, I can take it" or maybe not. Tezuka had always been strong… but with the way he said those words left no room for arguments. No he didn't say it with his normally strict no nonsense tone. But in a gentle and serene voice as if he was saying it not to placate Fuji but for himself… to keep standing strong.

"Won't you sing?" he may not be able to persuade Tezuka but he is not going down without atleast getting something out of this argument.

"Ha?"

"Can't you just sing for him?" this is the last way for Tezuka to atleast release some of those pent up emotion. So Fuji plead

"..."

"It's the cultural festival I think you're allowed to do atleast this much" Fuji smiled genuinely when he saw Tezuka nod his head.

"Yes… thank you Fuji but as much as possible I don't want everyone to know about this"

"No problem… leave it to me! I'll make it so no one would recognize you!" He immediately contacted the members of mikansei and arranged everything. He's so glad that the ball's theme is masquerade. _It's just like Tezuka to do this_.

Tezuka P.O.V

I can't believe that I'm doing this; singing infront of the student body while hiding my true identity. I never thought I'd ever had the chance to do something like this. To sing aloud and make him aware of my feelings if only just a little. Really, Fuji's not a genius for nothing. As the band started the intro I took a deep breathe, both hands enclosing the microphone. I've wanted to do this ever since the incident two days ago in the café. I smirked; really who would have thought it would end like this- my last cultural festival.

"Don't pick a song for him" I remember Gon–san said while I was picking a song to sing.

"Pick a song that will make him feel those pent up emotions…." He pointed my chest and poked a little "Sing for release Kunimitsu" he smirked and that's what I'm planning to do.

Normal P.O.V (A.N. the song is What hurts the most by Rascal flatts by I imagine the voice to be like Jared Blake)

Slowly Tezuka opened his eyes, his immediately locking with the object of his affection. Those azure colored eyes were screaming "LISTEN" and so the golden eyed boy did.

(Underline Tezuka, _Italic Ryoma, _Normal normal POV)

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<strong>_ No… that's not the problem… that's what he was trying to convey with a stubborn smirk Tezuka shook his head as if emphasizing what he just sung._  
><em>_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**_

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**  
><strong>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<strong>

and that he was not ashamed to admit that he do cry. And with the eyes of the vocalist lock with Ryoma the boy knew, with reason unknown to him, that he's the reason of those tears._**  
><strong>_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay **_More like everyday, right? _ I know him?__**  
><span>But that's not what gets me<span>**_ Yes… that's not the reason of the hurt. With that simple phrase the vocalist's steel and stubborn gaze turned soft all of a sudden almost pained. _And he, the recipient of that look can only accept it. **  
><strong>_

_With emotions greater than he've ever seen_, the vocalist sung the chorus. It was done passionately HE, the vocalist as Ryoma dubbed him, was strong. He can feel it in every word._**  
><span>What hurts the most<span>  
><span>Was being so close<span>  
><span>And havin' so much to say<span>  
><span>And watchin' you walk away <span>**_ _Who's this guy that he've hurt so much?_

_**And never knowin'  
>What could've been <strong>_HE was so powerful just a moment ago that it came in a surprise when HE sang the following line with so much gentleness and sorrow. _**  
><strong>__**And not seein' that lovin' you  
><span>Is what I was tryin' to do<span> **_His right hand reached out to Echizen and with a bitter smile that made some girls swoon. The slowness in the way he clenched his fingers was direct opposite of the speed in which he dropped the same hand. In a sign of defeat.

After the violin interval with new found strength HE continued singing._**  
>It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go<br>But I'm doin' it **_ it was as if he was telling him that he's fine now. _**  
>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone <strong>_ Though it's hard to pretend..._**  
><span>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<span>  
><span>But I know if I could do it over<span> **_HE violently shook his head and pat his heart a few times with repressed strength . HE clench it around the fabric and look pleadingly at Echizen. LISTEN… and listen he did_**  
><span>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<span>  
><span>That I left unspoken.<span> **_HE immediately took the mike away from his lips. The spotlight and smoke creating an illusion that made him look as if HE was shedding a tear in one eye._**  
><strong>_But with a low yet powerful jump from the vocalist that illusion was immediately forgotten as HE sung the chorus with undiminishing strength.

_**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_  
><em><strong>What could've been<strong>_  
><em><strong>And not seein' that lovin' you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah<strong>_

the heart clenching solo of the guitar accompanied by the restrained voice of the vocalist was enough to make some shed tears. It hurts… they can feel it… _  
><em>_**  
>What hurts the most<br>Was being so close **_That being close _**  
>And havin' so much to say <strong>_yet not be able to do anything _**  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away **_but watch him with someone else

**And never knowin'**and that they didn't even know  
><em><strong>What could've been <strong>_how it could have felt  
><em><strong>And not seein' that lovin' you<strong>_ __if it was the two of them that had gotten together  
><em><strong>Is what I was tryin' to do <strong>_was the hardest.

_**Not seein' that lovin' you**_  
><em><strong>That's what I was trying to do, ooo<strong>_

The song ended with Echizen feeling mixed emotions while the crowd shed for the vocalist who couldn't.

* * *

><p>Because I couldn't wait any longer I updated! this is a bit rushed so I'm sorry for any mistakes in the plot and grammar, I'll edit it tomorrow promise.<p>

RESPONSE CORNER: For everyone who read this and to my beloved reviewes I'm so glad that you have not yet forget this story thank you very much! Kudos to you guys!

PurpleScorpion: yes! I'm sorry for the long delay... I'm alive, thank God I am. Thank you for the very helpful comment about the summary. I changed it what do you think? and I used the last part of the summary you gave I hope you don't mind XD. So here is the last installment before the dice rolls LOL.

haruharurun: Yes I'm back! I'm sorry that I don't seem to be giving love to my other fics, I promise that after this fic I will go and finish for better and for worse. That's certain! and I know right? poor poor Tezuka.

Shadowhawk: Yes I would have wanted to put a little more TezuRyo moments on the last chappie but I don't have any idea what to write huhuhu. Thank you very much for the really eye opening review. Thanks to that I was able to insert a little fluff about Oishi and Inui. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT and the song and the lyrics

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: **SUPER CHARACTER OOC** and DRAMA. this is a SHOUNEN AI fic meaning BOY X BOY, romantic love between boys. So if you don't like that genre or this pairing which is by the way currently Echizen X Momo but is actually Tezuka X Momo, please press the back key, back space, back arrow or what ever it is you need to press in your gadget to leave this page. Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 I wanted it to be...<strong>

Since his slip up last cultural festival which was partly Fuji's fault, the tensai had been especially kind to Tezuka. During the times when Tezuka find watching Echizen and Momo too painful Fuji would invite him to have lunch in the rooftop. The tensai would make up random but surprisingly believable explanations for their absence in their normal group during lunch. So far no one suspects too much. Well there are Inui's all seeing eyes but since the two had always been unpredictable he dismissed the rare occasions when they would go somewhere to have lunch. For now all his focus is centered in his conquest to make Oishi fall in love with him.

Putting that aside, now is one of those days where Tezuka had had enough. The craze about the mysterious band had passed and everything's back to normal. Morning practice resumed and as usual the two, namely Echizen and Momoshiro, were late.

He looked at the acoustic guitar at his hands and smirked. Trust Fuji to be able to borrow a guitar from the music club without gathering suspicions.

"Here- to alleviate your tension" he remembered Fuji said when he thrust the said instrument to his hand. At first he was quite wary in playing and singing in the rooftop. What with the things that had happened during the cultural festival he suspects that someone might stumble in the rooftop while he plays and recognize his voice. This is the third time that he'll be playing and he already feels comfortable. No one goes to the rooftop during lunch break (he can't fathom how Fuji was able to prevent anyone from coming) and even if someone hears him he had locked the door and only the guard and Fuji ,who is currently buying bread, has a copy of the key.

He strummed the guitar and played sunset swish's My pace, a millimeter of smile on his face as he sung the lyrics of the song. A bit of the day's tension leaving him.

* * *

><p>A young first year student who has been sleeping in the rooftop since the third period woke up when he heard the sound of guitar and a voice he vaguely remembers.<p>

'The white masked man' he thought as he rub the sleep off of him. Remembering the smoldering look the vocalist gave him during the cultural festival his heart beat sped up a little and he can feel heat rushing to his face. No it's not because he likes the guy, he's not that fickle, it's just the first time anyone had look at him _that_ way; passionate and loving. He had been searching for the vocalist since then, why? Even he do not know. But alas, no matter how much he searches there is no trace or even a clue of who or where the vocalist came from. Even the student council is unaware of the man's true identity. A day of searching turned to weeks and now it's been a month and unfortunately patience is not in the list of his favorite vices.

'And now he's here who would guess I'll meet him in the roof top' the smirk in his face widened when that familiar husky voice penetrated his mind. His heart starts to pound and he can hear it beating fast with anticipation. Curiosity and excitement filled his body. He's been searching for so long and the man had been bugging his mind for many nights. Questions like 'Who is he?' and 'for how long have he liked me?' and** more** unanswered question will finally be answered. But along the excitement and anticipation is anxiousness. His breathing started to come in pants and he heavily leaned on the wall to support himself. For some reason he is starting to feel nervous after all this guy….l…lo…lo…lov…LIKES him right?

'Should I or Should I not meet him?' With the way he is now, he doesn't think it's a good idea to meet the guy. 'He likes me… I've hurt me… not intentionally though' he snort mentally, but still can he face this man knowing the weight of emotion the said man is feeling for him? After he meet him what will happen? The man went to all the trouble of masking himself, so confronting him now when they're both not ready to face each other would be bad and cruel for the man…. Right?

_Flashback_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do <strong>__His right hand reached out to him and with a bitter smile that made some girls swoon. The slowness in the way he clenched his fingers was direct opposite of the speed in which he dropped the same hand. In a sign of defeat._

He knows that he should just go back to his hiding and patiently wait for the guy to gather his courage and meet him on his own accord, but his body is not listening to him, _gears are turning in his mind_ and before he knew it he was walking round the corner where the man is singing…..

No amount of image training and imagination would have readied him for the scene he came across with when he rounded the corner. There sitting on the floor with one leg folded and the other stretched is the mask man, or _supposed to be_ mask man. Just like Echizen thought the _supposed to be_ mask man is playing a guitar while heavily leaning on the wall in Seishun Gakuen's white polo, his gakuran neatly folded at the side. His gaze was fixed on the sky with his eyes closed. He looked content while he sung away the lyrics of the song, he was not smiling but he was relaxed. His hands expertly playing the guitar as if he was born to do so, as if it was something he'd always done all his life. And suddenly the voice sounded familiar for a different reason.

HE was _supposed_ to be holding a racket instead of a guitar. He was _supposed _to be wearing his gakuran properly not discarding it at the side. He was _supposed _to be wearing that strict block like expression and eating in the canteen together with the other regulars not contentedly singing here in the roof top. He was _supposed _to be emotionless not… not…

_Flashback_

_Smoldering blue eyes looked at him filled with love and longing. The force behind those eyes is so great that he can't take his eyes off of him. He was pleading for him to listen…. And listen he did._

_-end of Flash back-_

**"_Count 1. It's good to improve  
>Count 2. It's good to rest<br>Count 3. It's good to think  
>It's good to be able to progress at my own pace<em>."**

His singing voice brought him out of his musing. He stood there breathless as he watched him strum the last chords of the song. He tightly clenched his fist at the side as he waited for him to open his eyes; excitement mixed with foreboding. How should he react to this? Mask man likes him with passion, and if mask man and him are the same then…..

Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open and anxious black met with surprised hazel.

"_gulp. _Buchou… you like me?"

.

.

.

.

"Echizen-"

"hahaha what am I saying? I'm sorry Buchou I'm a bit out of it so…" his laughter died down and in a small voice he looked at his captain, who is looking as expressionless as ever, with pleading eyes. "Please forget what I said"

"Echizen" Tezuka was in the process of putting the guitar to the side when the door to the roof top opened and Fuji emerged with a plastic full of bread and drinks.

"Tezuka sooooo sorry I'm late I-"

Fuji P.O.V

"Tezuka sooooo sorry I'm late I-" Involuntary my blabbering was stopped when I opened the door and saw Tezuka in the middle of putting the guitar down with Echizen awkwardly standing at his side. Did he hear Tezuka sing? I was sure that I locked the door! I looked from a forced poker faced Tezuka to the not-so-comfortable looking Echizen and I know that both are not yet ready and it is up to me to delay the inevitable.

"My~ My~ Echizen-kun… what are you doing here in the roof top?" I said playfully with my usual smile as I casually walked past him towards Tezuka.

"I was sleeping at the other side when I heard someone singing" he replied in his usual passive voice. He managed to level his tone but his eyes are darting elsewhere.

"I see… Tezuka has a really nice voice ne? I told him to sing during the cultural festival…" the sudden tensing of Echizen's shoulders is clue enough that he recognized the voice and judging by the way Tezuka's eye brows are scrunched tightly he is having that do or die decision royale in his mind. But I'm sorry Tezuka, though I'd like for you to confess your undying love and devotion to Echizen, now is definitely not the right time and situation for that.

"… But he was so busy with council works that he didn't even attend the masquerade ball. What a pity I'm sure lots of girls were dying to see you that night Tezuka" I mentally sighed when I saw Echizen's shoulder relax, he looked at me… relief and hope are present in his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes~~"

"Pity for you Buchou" he smirked and his whole visage lost its tension but for a moment I thought I saw a flash of regret and disappointment? _Interesting._

"By the way Tezuka, I saw the vice president and he wanted to talk to you about the broken light in the gym storage room" Tezuka looked at me weirdly, confusion evident in his eyes. Because he just fixed the problem with the storage room yesterday and I was there with him. I opened my eyes slightly and nodded, getting the meaning Tezuka stood up and nodded.

"I see. Excuse me for going ahead Fuji and Echizen" he stopped and looked at Echizen who flinched. "You're running 10 laps for being late this morning" He walked passed Echizen who is mysteriously relieved.

"Hai Buchou!"

Normal POV

"So why were you stiff around Tezuka?" Fuji asked with his ever present smile, that disappointment he saw is really bugging him. If his guess is right then maybe… '_maybe Tezuka is not that hopeless afterall'. _ Echizen flinched and tensed with the question. As much as possible he do not want to remember the incident, it was just too humiliating for him. But judging with the way Fuji is grinning at him while he strategically block the door he would have to answer.

"I…"

"You?"

"I… asked Buchou if he liked me" If he's going to humiliate himself again might as well do it with pride intact so he stared defiantly at Fuji daring him to laugh… which of course he did. He's Fuji Syusuke no simple glare can stop him from laughing.

"don't laugh at me I know it was stupid" Echizen mumbled while he unleash a full blast glare on the poor floor.

"No… actually I don't think its stupid" _I really don't since it is true _"But what made you think that?" Fuji curiously asked while he tries his best to calm down. He knows how Echizen knew but there is this other question that he would like to hear the answer.

"W…Well" Echizen didn't remove his glare on the floor, obviously contemplating whether it's safe to tell Fuji the reason. He is not 100% sure that the mask man likes him and it's really stupid of him to mistake him for the stoic captain just because they sounded a tad bit alike. And will his pride allow him? He looked at Fuji from the corner of his eyes and recognized that smile which spells that whether he like it or_ like_ it he must answer.

'_Better answer on my own rather than let sempai skittishly force it out from me'. _He remembered a saying from a movie he watched together with Momo 'A warrior can not die, but if they do they do it with honor'.

"Buchou sounded like the mask man" he said in his normal passive voice

"And?" _seriously mask man?_

"The mask man likes me" _more like loves you _

"….." he waited for Echizen to say more but it seems like the young freshman thought that those few sentences had explained it all.

"Sooooo… you thought that since Tezuka sounded like this 'mask man'" he tried his best not to laugh it's really different saying the word from hearing it. " That they are one and the same, right?" a nod was the answer.

"So you concluded that if mask man likes you then it means that Tezuka who is actually mask man likes you?" again another nod. Fuji sighed, well honestly Echizen is not wrong but the timing is just not right.

Echizen waited for the new batch of laughter from his sempai but all he got was a curious "So?" which caught him off guard. _'There's more?' _he believe that he has said everything that needs to be said so what is Fuji asking for?

"You concluded that Tezuka likes you and so? Why were you so stiff around him? It's not like no one has ever liked you before and you've treated them like nothing" Fuji is right he've had someone confess to him before, not like his captain confessed, both female and male so he shouldn't felt awkward around him but that's not the point.

"I _assumed _that Buchou likes me just because he sounded a bit like mask man…. That's humiliating" he admitted while he emphasized the word assume '_it's not just because of that but Fuji-sempai does not need to know'_

"I don't think Tezuka mind" _Well not in that way you are at least._

"_I _mind it was embarrassing since…" Fuji perked up in this he waited for Echizen to continue and again he didn't.

"Since?" there's something juicy in here and Fuji wouldn't let it pass.

"Nothing… never mind it's not like Buchou and the mask man are the same"

"_Nothing… never mind it's not like Buchou and the mask man are the same" _Fuji repeated the sentence in his head for a couple of times and he can't shake the feeling that there's an underlying something in that sentence… like there's something weird with the way he mumbled it instead of saying it in his normally passive…..voice. That's it! For some reason Echizen didn't sound like his normal apathetic self.

"Echizen why did you immediately think that Tezuka and mask man are the same?"

"Because they sound the same"

"You _thought _they sound the same. It's been a month and you only heard his voice once, you can easily mistook it for anyone who sounded a bit husky" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"….. maybe "

"And Tezuka has brown eyes"

"So?" If Ryoma is anything like Atobe he would have raised his brow with that statement.

"Mask man has blue" Echizen's eyes widen with the realization how can he forget that? But the voice sounded really alike. He hung his head with shame. How can he just jump to conclusion? He was so fixated with the voice that he almost forgot that one very crucial thing. And his captain does not smirk, nor does he look at a person with love filled eyes. Tezuka Kunimitsu is a walking racket and tennis ball incapable of feeling love especially for him. They've been together for a few years and not once had he seen his captain look at him or any one for that matter with such passionate eyes filled with love. But he can't help it.

"It's not like you to jump to conclusion just because of an assumption and even if you do find mask man what will you do? It is apparent to both of us that Mask man likes you….. very much" he added as an afterthought. Fuji is really curious with the answer because this well help him decide if it would be wise to let Echizen know the truth.

Echizen remember the night and of course the mask man. True he can't clearly remember the voice but he is sure that if he hears it again he would recognize it. After all that voice was filled with over flowing love …. And hurt for him. He also remembers those pleading and longing eyes that scream I love you.

What if he really met him today? What would he say? Does… Does he have the strength to deny the man? He knows that he loves Momo, no doubt about that but he've never met anyone who has loved him the way mask man do. He does not need to see how much mask man does, his eyes and song tells it all but can he hurt him?

"I don't know sempai, I did not think of it…. But when I saw buchou singing I… just couldn't imagine anyone else to be mask man… I…honestly I _wanted_ buchou to be mask man." His strong captain who do not let his emotions be read by anyone, when he saw him for some reason his image overlapped with mask man and he can't just imagine anyone _other than _Tezuka to be him. His mind says that it can only be Tezuka, everything would make sense if it's him. How? He does not know, it's just a gut feeling he has.

Fuji is honestly surprised. Where did all this come from? Echizen is in love with Momo everyone can see that the freshman love the junior to bits in his own stoic bratty way. So what is he saying right now? If one heartfelt song can make Echizen like this then Tezuka would just need to sing another, maybe a private concern, to make the freshman fall in love with him. He can understand if Echizen looks for the mask man, who wouldn't? He can also understand if his feeling becomes a bit shaken, again who wouldn't? I mean all of a sudden a man he doesn't recognize came and practically confess his undying love, passion and devotion for him through a song. But wanting it to be Tezuka? He can't understand, is Echizen's love this fickle? Or just is he just using Momo to hide his secret love for Tezuka because he thought he didn't have a chance? But come on they've been going out since middle school.

"What do you mean Echizen? I'm sorry but as far as I can remember you're currently going out with Momo and you're very much in love" _so what's the use of wanting Tezuka to love you?_

"Again the answer is I don't know... or Maybe it's because things with Momo-sempai is not going the same way as before" Still Fuji can't understand what does that have to do with Tezuka?

" I'm the one who confess to Momo-sempai so it is understandable that my like for him is greater. But I didn't mind, as long as I can have him I couldn't care less if the weight of our feelings is not the same. But these days, things have been rocky and Momo-sempai's drifting away." Rather than answering his question Echizen seems like he is talking to his self...

"If his love is real I want to feel it. I'm tired of giving, I want to be the one in the receiving end" Echizen sounded hurt but Fuji knows that

"Momo likes you" he remarked as he remember the times when the two are in their own lovey dovey world.

"He does… but when I saw the love of mask man I realized that Momo-sempai's current like is different from his… and mine"

"So you're saying that Momo does not like you the same way as before?"

"Probably…"

"But why Tezuka?" _yes why him? If you want to be loved by mask man why does he have to be Tezuka_

"Because…. Momo had always envy buchou, he might not show it but he does. So when I saw buchou singing I thought 'ahh… if there's a threat Takashi might like me again, more so if it's buchou, if not atleast I'll have someone who loves me'" Fuji was rendered speechless. He've always known Echizen to be a crafty brat, apathetic yes, but not cruel. How can he think like that? But before he can react Echizen continued.

"I'm cruel right? But just like you said I'm going out with Momo and I love him the same way mask man loves me. So when Buchou looked at me with the usual expressionless face I realized that I was being selfish. Just as much as I wanted mask man to be buchou I also did not want it to be him… because if by some chance we did go out, true I'll be able to receive the love that I want, but I know that once Takashi approach me with a smile and say that he wants me back I'll probably choose him… How would that leave buchou? that's why I was relieved to hear that it's not him a bit disappointed but still relieved" Echizen smiled as if by talking the weight he is feeling has been lifted a little. He must have felt really guilty by thinking like that but '_I'm sure that Tezuka would gladly let you use him, if it would mean that he can openly love you.'_

Without them knowing Tezuka did not leave instead he remained standing behind the door and heard everything that Echizen had said.

'_I wouldn't mind getting hurt in the end if it means a chance to be with you.'_

* * *

><p>Again~ sorry for the long wait! But this chapter is by far the longest I've ever made! well maybe not novel like long but still long XD. I would like to apologize for the lateness and the oocness in the story especially Ryoma. But like I promise the story is moving! and it's moving without me knowing, you know I have an outline but for some reason I just can't stick to it I wander why? I realized this just know but I'm not really good with grammatization and I tend to run off and sometimes the ideas just jumble so... anyone willing to become my <strong>beta reader? <strong>Not just in grammar but also in checking plot holes? pleaseeee?

RESPONSE CORNER!

animelover4ever69: oh my G what does hmm means? I'm getting paranoid! Is that a hmm? for approval? or the opposite? XD

ChordOverstreetFan: I know me too! Don't worry I'll try my best to get them together... I wish to make it soon...

PurpleScorpion: I'm not that mean~ and sorry though I promise to reveal Momo's secret the fic just won't let me... you know how these characters just do what they want without consulting with me first. Meanies~ I changed the summary again because I can't get satisfied with it. I'm still thinking of a new summary so for now I let it like that.

Haruharurun: Secret~ I'll leave that to your interpretation xD and well... Momo... he'll reveal his secret in due time.

Shadowhawk: I don't know if I'm ending Tezuka's pain or if I'm just adding to it... and I'm sorry if I keep on promising Momo revelation but I just can't get to it... I wonder why? anyways I hope this chapter was also to your liking... and about the Inui Oishi moment I might keep on putting them there every once in awhile to alleviate the tension.

amehaine: Please don't get angry with Tezuka he's trying his best! and about Fuji's love I actually do not know XD hahaha

**so with that I will issue a voting poll! WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE FUJI'S LOVER POLL! XD**

**as for my update speed... uhm I may or may not upload the next chappie this week... I don't really know it's up to the characters XD**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW~ I ENJOY CRITICISM, FEEDBACKS, REQUESTS and FLAMES!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT or the characters... nor the school and maybe not even the plot since the characters just do whatever they want.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6: If only you were mine...**

Echizen walked around the campus. It's been a week since the incident with Tezuka and up till now, he can't shake the thought that maskman IS Tezuka.

"Ara~ Echizen, what are you doing here in the corridor? Where's momo?" a voice from behind cut him away from his musings. He turned around and saw Fuji with a plastic filled with pastries on one hand and a bento on the other. The tensai was looking around trying to find a certain sophomore.

"It's lunch aren't you eating together?" he inquired after a few seconds of silence from the freshman. The tensai noticed Echizen's shuffling his feet and the downcast look on his face.

"Momo-sempai…" his voice was the same monotone but he was averting his gaze from Fuji which is, in itself, weird. Afterall, Echizen's known for staring levelly at a person. Some even thought it rude.

"… is busy at the moment" Fuji couldn't help burrowing his brows. For all the years he had known each other Momoshiro, the glutton king, haven't missed lunch for anything. Not even when he's suffering from stomachache due to over eating.

"Busy? Did you two had a fight?"

A flinch and a clicking of tongue is his answer. Now that he think about it, since they started dating today's the first time the two didn't arrive together for morning practice.

A fight, Fuji couldn't help mentally smiling. He's not amused that the two are fighting but this could be a chance. For the years these two had been together, hard to believe it may be but, they hadn't fought seriously enough that they wouldn't eat lunch together. They will not talk with eat each other, yes. They will sit apart from each other, yes. But they will sit at the same table and eat together. ALWAYS.

'Who would have thought that the drift between them has widened to this level?' he's sorry for Ryoma, because the freshman looked like he is really bothered by the situation. But this would be a chance for Tezuka. And Fuji's known to never let even the smallest of the chance to go by.

"Hey, Echizen, I have a favor to ask" Echizen suspiciously looked at him. Everyone knows that Fuji's favor had always been dangerous if not for the doer, the receiver or even just for a random passerby. Opting for a fast and efficient escape Echizen was about to leave with a

"I'm sorry sempai I'm busy" line when Fuji thrusted the plastic bag he's carrying.

"Can you pass this to Tezuka? It's his lunch" Fuji said with a smile that looks very suspicious.

"Why do you have buchou's lunch?" without meaning to Echizen accepted the bag and peered at the contents inside.

"Well~~ we were supposed to eat together in the rooftop but a friend of mine cornered me a few seconds ago. Something about the teacher calling for me" The explanation sounded normal enough. '_It wouldn't hurt to send this to buchou right?' _He send a suspicious glance at the still smiling Fuji and he can't help feeling that something's up.

"Here, the key to the rooftop. Just go inside … silently ne? bye!" After dropping the key to his hand Fuji left running without waiting for Echizen's answer. Now really, what's up with the silently? . Shrugging away his doubt, Ryoma walked his way towards the roof. He can just give the food and leave before anything happens. He will deliver the food because Fuji asked him to not because he want to. Yup, it's definitely not because he wants to hear Tezuka singing again.

'_Buchou is not mask man'_

As he turned the knob he realized what fuji meant by silently. Though faint he can hear the sound of guitar playing from the inside. Actually, if he didn't know that someone was there he would have dismissed the sound as a distant music.

Carefully he slipped through the door and locked it. He's not really convinced that Tezuka's not mask man but for now, he would just listen to him sing. The song is in english but it's not something he've heard before. Slowly, as if hypnotize he walked closer to where the sound is coming. He realize that somehow, Tezuka's voice has this therapeutic effect on him. Like he's being filled.

Carefully he peaked at Tezuka from the side and was, again, surprised by what he saw. The image of a dishevealed and totally relaxed Tezuka would always have that effect on him. He's sure of that. Like before, he's only wearing the white polo with the sleaves rolled to his elbow. A few buttons unfastened with his black gakuran neatly folded at the side. The acoustic guitar is snuggly placed on his thighs, his right knee slightly folded.

_**"I'm saying I love you again. Are you listening?  
>open your eyes once again... Look at me crying!"<strong>_

And again he wonder... for whom is he singing?

And with his voice reverberating to the sky, Tezuka sung the chorus with passion that blew Ryoma away.

**"**_**If only I had wings so I could fly **_Ryoma had never seen him smile like that; Warm and gentle. Actually even without a smile he'd never seen his captain look... just look like _That_. _  
><em>_**I wanna be with you for all of time **_but it's not bad... not bad at all..._  
><em>Without really thinking he walked closer, trying to hear more, to see more, he didn't notice the rock lying on the floor.

_**my love...**_ No words can express how disappointed he was when the sound of the rock tumbling on the floor caused Tezuka to stop. In another situation, the look of his surprise would had been comical. But Ryoma wanted to hear more. . .

_**I wanna be with you for all of time... **_so talk about the surprise he felt when he heard Tezuka continue singing like nothing's wrong... or so he thought

_**my love **_Tezuka's staring at him. Seriously, as if he's making a promise._**for you will never die.**_

ba thump.

_**"If only you could hear me shout your name **_Those eyes had never looked at him with such strength...  
><em><strong>If only you could feel my love again.<strong>_what?  
><em><strong>The stars.<strong>_what did I -  
><em><strong>The sky will never be the same... <strong>_He stared longingly at the sky, his voice sounded like it's pleading for a prayer.  
>Then Tezuka snap his head back towards Ryoma. He thought he will be burned, but what looked at him where gentle... pained, hazels.<p>

_**If only you were here.. **_line sung in a pained voice

_**If only you were... **_in a slightly higher tone. Slowly he can hear the strumming of the guitar fade away. And in a tone no more like a song but instead a whisper he sung.

_**If only you were mine."**_

If his eyes were not locked with those soft hazels he would have missed that line. Surely... Surely, that was just a song right? Tezuka had just happened to look at him when he sung that... right?

* * *

><p>hohoho~ Chiiyu is back! And with a new chapter! and hey I saw that thingie with the image and thought I'd try it... and... since there's this reply to the reviews I'll be sending you guys the message and for those that I can't well . The song is by callalily it's entitled Stars... I'd want to thank <strong>PurpleScorpion<strong> for this. I found this song while i was listening to you'll be safe here and I found the song really good. But I kinda change the last part... the reason will be explained in the next chappie that will come out... I hope soon... XD thank you guys for your patience!

**Response Corner! (later maybe**)

**animelover4ever69: **ooooh... so that's what.. haha... I guess I'm over reacting... but now it's an IF! o-O

**amehaine: **thanks for voting in the poll! and I'm glad you're no longer angry... Tezuka's striking... I wish XD hahaha

**shadowhawk: **thank you for the always long and insightful review! I really enjoyed reading it! and yup... the eavesdropping would make it hard in the long run... but let's just hope Ryoma and Tezuka can do this...

**Myka: **Thank you for the review! and don't worry they'll surely end up together... probably XD

**haru: **hahaha...no! Tezuka is mine! jokes! XD you can have him... as long as we share.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own POT and the SONG**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6.1 (other side) Love is war**

He shouldn't have seen it.

He shouldn't have witnessed it. Rather than anger, rather than remorse all he feels now is confusion. He didn't make his move because he thought he will make him happy.

Even now Tezuka is still confused as to what he should do regarding the incident with Momo. He knows that he should not interfere, but he can't turn a blind eye. Not when he's hurting him, not when he's _cheating_ on him. Just imagining Echizen's pained face is making his heart clench. His confusion was probably reflected to his songs. He can see the worried look in the faces of his band members.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Kaoru worriedly asked while they're waiting for the audience's next song request.

"No. I'm sorry" Tezuka replied listlessly. Nothing's really registering to him right now. _'He'll probably get hurt more if he hears Momoshiro's cheating from me but'_

"I'm sorry, we can't accept this request" he was snap back by Haru's apologetic voice. The bubbly drummer does not normally refuse a request made by an audience especially by a fan, judging by the Mikansei shirt she's wearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards them. Rather than thinking about Echizen he should concentrate more in his singing. His performance is seriously plummeting.

"Ah. Hikari-san!" the fan immediately blushes since Tezuka normally doesn't interact with them.

"She's requesting for a song that you normally do not sing" Haru said a bit apologetic. It really pains him to refuse a fan, but with Tezuka's mood it's probably best not to dampen it further by making him sing something he normally avoid-unless really necessary.

"Why? What song is it?" Tezuka asked in his normally strict voice.

"Its love is war by kaito! I think it would really suit your voice Hikari-san!" the fan excitedly answered all the while explaining how his husky voice will compliment the rock song. But Tezuka's not really paying attention. He's currently shocked. The song, love is war; he had heard it before and not really liked it. He can't empathize with the lyrics before… yes, before… maybe now…

Without waiting for the girl to finish he leaped up to the stage and grabbed his mic. "Thank you for the wait, our next song will be Love is war by Kaito" All the members looked at him wide eyed while the fans screamed their lungs out. Kaoru was about to interfere but Gon stopped him and pointed the focused look in Tezuka's eyes.

_**The agitation with no release. The weight of this love**_

And with a melodious war cry that was so out of character yet so enchanting he enraptured the crowd into a zap of momentary silence and booming cheers. Even his co-members were stunned. They sing rock, but this is the first time they've heard him scream. As if he was trying to begin a battle more so as if he was trying to break free.

*Tezuka's POV*

This is my war cry, my release and the beginning. I should not tell him? Echizen will get hurt?** Lies**. That's not what I fear. That's not what I'm scared of. My head is filled with memories of Echizen and Momoshiro together. Actually I'm afraid that if I ever make a step the relationship we have now. The only relationship that connects us will fall apart. By not telling him what I feel then I can prevent my heart from being broken, from being rejected.

_**Ah, the world is falling apart,**_

But not now, not anymore because I'm sure that no matter what I…

_**but even so, I still love you**__  
><em>Yes. If there's something I am confident in. That is my love for you that no one can trample.

_**I understand that completely. What I should do to make you understand this secret code**_

Getting scared of rejection _  
><em>_**I am such a fool**_

Since when did I consider myself as weak? It's not the time to get scared. Rather than making excuses, I should think of this as an opportunity. He can no longer make you happy. That is why

_**I will protect you,**_

There's nothing to be confused about because

_**this is a war  
>There is no way I will watch you get hurt<br>A suffocating love, that is a sin  
>I will let you know my affection for you<strong>_

I always refuse to take a step because I believed that just seeing you happy is enough for me. But that's not possible now. How can I possibly forget? That above all else….

_**Love is war  
>Until this song reaches you<strong>_

I will not stop. 

_*present time*_

I was surprised when I saw Echizen walked in. I didn't think that just when I decided to take a step. An opportunity will present itself to me.

_**My love**_ I'm sorry Momo.

_**My love for you will never die. **_

I'm sorry…

_**If only you were...**_

But I'm taking my first step.

_**If only you were mine.**_

Now.

* * *

><p>Hi this is chiiyu~~ I'm sorry for the super late and somehow low quality update. I know you guys, urgh, some of you are maybe excited to see the next installment but it will come promise! I just have this hidden requirement before I post. It's a self-imposed rule so I'm sorry for the inconvenience... but I don't think my rule is that hard... it's associated with the numbers 5 and 10 XD hahaha...<p>

and no... response corner XD since this chappie is more like an omake rather than a real chappie so... XD

thank you and this is the amazing disclaimer made by me for me and through me!

I do not own POT and the songs used.

THANK YOU!

**edited:** **BY the way the war cry... I imagined nodoame's version of love is war there... and uhn... REVIEWS please~ I really appreciate it... you know 5 and 10's XD actually... 5 XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7 _I told him_**

Echizen snapped back to his senses and was embarrassed when he realized he was staring wide eyed at Tezuka. He must have spaced out for a long time because Tezuka's back to his normal buchou-look. The guitar neatly placed in its case and hidden, his black gakuran worn and fitted to a T and his glasses placed snuggly. He's just thankful he's not blurting out embarrassing things like last time.

"_Buchou… you like me?"_

With the memory relieved in his mind he can't help feeling _more_ embarrassed and in order to hide the blush that is **persistently** making its way he pulled his cap down and hid his face.

"Sorry." Without really understanding the reason why he's apologizing to the captain he felt stupid. "I brought-"

"This time, you're not going to ask me whether I like you?" Echizen was about to push the memory to the back of his mind by changing the topic only to be stunned by Tezuka's blunt statement.

Echizen normally do not stutter, but there are really days when you can't stop yourself from stuttering more so spluttering like an idiot. The blush he was trying to push down had successfully invaded his face up to his ears and neck. '_This is downright embarrassing' _

"T-that..that was… a..ano…" because he can't really form any coherent sentence right now and is just further embarrassing himself with his lack of witty response. Echizen decided to click his tongue and sulk.

"You don't have to remind me of my embarrassment buchou" he muttered between his teeth.

"I didn't give you an answer right?" Tezuka continued as if Echizen didn't just make a spectacle of himself.

"You don't have to answer! More importantly you don't have to take it seriously and just forget it!" It may not be obvious but Echizen is starting to panic internally now. He knows that with Tezuka-buchou's personality that incident couldn't be easily forgotten but he trusted that he alone will not make fun of him. Especially a week after the incident!

"That was just a mistake. I don't-"

"I like you"

_Ba thump_

Again for the nth time today, Echizen is stunned. But with an improvement, he's mouth is hanging open. I mean…. He stared wide eyes at Tezuka who in turn is staring straight at him. Those hazels do not have an inch hint of mock nor humor in it. Not like it ever did but….

"I like you" Tezuka repeated, this time a little more purposeful, more passionate, it sounded real.

_Ba thump_

"Are you serious?" this time it's Echizen whose voice is more like a whisper.

"I had always been serious" Tezuka replied in his strict no nonsense voice-though Echizen could see a bit hurt.

"I.. I'm not… It's not like I'm doubting you buchou…" yes, Tezuka-buchou is not the type to joke around. Especially when it comes to love, so even though he doesn't exactly believe it he needs to give his reply. **Now**.

"I'm sorry!" he gave him a deep bow. He's happy to hear his confession, honored in fact. He knows that if this has happened before maybe he would use this as an opportunity to make Momo jealous. But he can't do it.

"I… I'm really in love with Takeshi. My mind is currently filled with thoughts of him" yes, even through the ordeal they're facing right now.

"That's why I can't go out with buchou" it's the first time he'd say it to another person but he respects Tezuka-buchou. Enough to atleast say this much.

"I know" Tezuka walked towards him and stopped a few steps before him.

"I like you…" He paused, the gentleness in his tone was enough to make Echizen stand up and look at him. _Ba thump_

"…Is not a question. *_Ba thump*_ I simply wanted you to know" Echizen had seen that hazel be filled with softness before. But he had never thought that it will ever be directed at him. But in an instant the sharpness returned and with that Tezuka left. Echizen almost collapsed to the floor if not because of the wall which serves as his pillar.

Pillar

"What is happening?"

_**Omake…**_

Outside.

The student's of Seigaku are quickly spreading out. Nobody wants to get in the way of the student council president whose mood is probably at its highest peak of annoyance. He's countenance is as strict as ever, yet his eyes are sharper and the lines on his face were deeper. He's also taking fast purposeful strides towards a certain tensai whose innocent back is facing him. They can only wonder what prank the tensai did to make pink tints appear in the pale faced president.

"_He must be really angry" _

If only they knew.

As for Fuji, his blue eyes can only pop out when he heard these words come out from Tezuka.

"I told him."

* * *

><p>WHEW~ this is the once in a blue moon chance where I had been able to update twice in a week and I thank you all for that! This is the next installment a bit below the normal standard but I hope you guys don't mind that much. And I am officially announcing that I have successfully diverted the story from its outline. Nice job characters.<p>

**Response corner~ **

**Shadowhawk-san **you never cease to make me happy and amazed with your reviews! Thank you very much!. Ohohoho and about Ryoma and Momo I'm sorry for always always stretching the wait but these characters move on its own. Jokes. Uhm... Actually I have planned it out till the end but sometimes the characters just do what they want and everything just messes up. Thank you very much and sorry for the wait!

**animelover4ever69 **yes! thank you very much!

**haruharurun: **I missed you too! and thank you for the always so upbeat and fun to read reviews~

**The runt Duchess **thank you very much for giving this fic a chance and staying till now! I really appreciate it! hahaha and here is the next installment! sorry for the wair

**amehaine**: well yes, it's up to you really XD but thank you very much! and I too think that that' s just like Tezuka, I'm thankful someone felt the same as me XD

**ladyimmortal011 **oh no you're a reader from for better or for worse? I'm sorry if I haven't updated that story for eons! I'm actually trying to concentrate on this story first, and unfortunately even with effort it takes a month or so before I can update. I'm really sorry and thank you for picking up and liking this story!

**Kurikaeshi **Thank you! Actually my song storage is limited so until I find a song that I like I can't really update XDXD thanks and sorry for the wait! and you got the thing about 5 right XD

and here's the ever present disclaimer!

I don't own POT, the song nor the characters! and maybe not even the plot since the characters just do whatever they want without following the outline. XD

**by the way guys the keyword is 5~~~** REVIEWS are very much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8 _Fuji for the second time_**

Fuji couldn't believe his ears, nor his eyes, actually he couldn't believe that he's awake. Tezuka Kunimitsu seigaku's resident breathing wall just cornered him and muttered. Yes, Tezuka cornering him is not something out of the ordinary, he often do things that require that sort of treatment, but he actually muttered. If Tezuka's capable of blushing he would have transformed into a brick wall right now. No pun intended.

"Could you repeat it tezuka?"he tried asking, his smile a bit restrained.

"I said, I told him" Tezuka replied with more force. And Fuji's smile reached its frozen peak. With everyone staring at them, he can only excuse himself from his companion, which happens to be Oishi, and drag. Yes drag. Tezuka to a more secluded, away from curious ears and twinkling eyes, place.

When they reached the club room Fuji immediately closed, locked the door all the while turning the blinds so no one can peek at them and stared at Tezuka. With his blue cerulean eyes focused and shadowed.

"Tezuka, forgive me if I'm wrong but I didn't just hear you saying that you had told him. If him is refering to Echizen and told equals confesing your... Love.. Did I?"

"Yes. You're right"

And with tezuka's unfazed reply fuji slumped to the nearest bench and sighed... And sighed again.

"what's wrong?"

"Tezuka. Tezuka. Tezuka. I don't know if this is the wisest or dumbest thing you've ever done. Don't you know the saying love is all about perfect timing?"

Tezuka stared blankly

"Well I guess you don't but... You've got the worst or maybe the best timing depending on the people involve but in your case worse. Absolutely and utterly worse timing..." _pause_ "..**.ever**"

If Fuji was looking up he would have seen the tighteing of Tezuka's jaws, but since he didn't he continued his... Sermon.

"You've been abstaining from confessing, you won't even allow yourself to show that you care for him. And you've been doing that for years Tezuka. You had lots of chance but you didn't utilize it because of whatever reason you have. And now, when everyhing's falling apart and all you have to do is wait and strike. You strike without waiting and failed..." he stopped and stared at hazels "did you?" and with a nod from tezuka he continued.

"sigh."

"I can't stand watching him like that" Tezuka finally said after the long drawn silence. His voice might appear void and robotic to some but Fuji new better, he can hear the underlyimg sadness in it.

"I thought as long as he's happy then I'm fine. I don't mind watching from the sidelines." Fuji looked up, from the tone of the voce he was half expecting to see Tezuka clenging his chest. A habit he noticed the buchou had unconciously aqcuired. Boy was he surprised, to see glowing hazel eyes .

"But... Not anymore. Because now is my time..." and Fuji can only smile in defeat when he heard the next line

"afterall I am currently fond of the saying love is war" accompanied with a not so evil smirk.

"the first smile I ever saw from you is actually a smirk. How fantastic." Fuji stretched his limbs and stood up.

"I guess, this might be the best timing."

1 week later..

Fuji is fuming... Internally. Outside he still has that ever present smile, though a bit restrained and stiff. But still not something anyone, aside from his sister, will 're in the middle of morning practice for the upcoming tournament. Everyone else is engrossed in their own training regime while Fuji is observing everyone while doing some stretchings.

He can't believe that after all those dramatic confessions from Tezuka nothing had happened. As in none nada. Tezuka is still the same breathing wall, expressionless, stoic and indifferent. NO, he's not expecting anything grand like a massive change and mass courtship with bouquets and everything. But in _this _situation an awkward and tense atmosphere, like the first practice after the confession, would had been better. Atleast that would make Echizen aware but **no** Tezuka for whatever reason maybe decided to not do anything.

_Sigh. _He watch as Tezuka stood at the corner while watching Echizen who, for reasons completely known to the tensai, is playing with a depressed look.

_'this is your chance Tezuka, now is the perfect time to move. With Echizen depressed like that someone like you will have a better chance.' _He knows that what he's thinking right now sounded evil and vile but unrequited love just don't suit the buchou. But ofcourse Tezuka will not do anything so it is up to him... _Again_ to do something. _'And I am going to make sure that this time I will not fail... I am going to start the war Tezuka and you __**will**__ thank me.'_

"How long are you going to sit out there Fuji?" Tezuka called

"Coming!" and with a new plan formulated inside his head Fuji stood with a new somewhat creepy smile.

*Line break*

Tezuka watched the field from his window seat. It is currently P.E. time for both class 1-A and 2-B Echizen and Momoshiro's class. He'd always both hated and love this schedule. Hate, because he had to watch Echizen and Momoshiro flirting with one another, in their own chaotic way, and envy how Echizen lovingly smile at the sophomore when he thought nobody's looking. But more than that this is the only time where he can look at Echizen without restraint and see the freshman as a person, not as a player. This is the time when he can see other sides of the freshman that is overshadowed by his athletic personality and he loves this time for that. Love it, enjoy it and endure it.

But this time instead of the mix happiness and sadness he always feel when watching the only thing he can feel now is sadness... Sadness... Aching... And overwhelming sadness.

Instead of the normal flirting Momoshiro and Echizen are discreetly distant, they approach and talk with each other but what nobody else noticed is that small gap between them. The lively and somehow sweet bickering is replaced with dull and strained conversations. And the loving smile that he had always envied is replaced with longing and pain.

_'no. Don't look so sad'_

_'you don't have to get hurt...just look my way... Just look my way'_ but no matter how many times he repeat it in his mind it will never reach him.

Without noticing a song kept playing in his mind with lyrics that can perfectly describe his and Echizen's feeling. And all he can do is right it on a piece of paper along with his thoughts and hope... That somehow it will reach him.

And of course Fuji can only happily oblige. How he knew what Tezuka's thinking is a mystery. But with this his plan can now start.

'_step 1 will proceed without a hitch'_

**Hello **guys I'm back! I didn't expect that I would take this long to comeback I'm so sorry... And this chapter again is something like a filler cliffhanger chappie. I really am sorry for being this late with my update it's just that it took so long for the quota **5** to be achieved... TT-TT. To thos who realized what the 5 means thank you! You did a good job!

**Shout out: The next chappie will finally about a glimpse in Ryoma and Momo's relationship and some of the days that I just skipped through will finally be revealed! Yehey! Some of your questions will be answered... Some... Mmmm... But anyways faster updates will come the faster the 5 quota is achieved! Thank you for your support~~**

**RESPONSE CORNER:**

**shadowhawk: **as always thank you for the long ang lengthy reviews. Your response always keeps me inspired! I hope you don't get tired of waiting and I haven't disappointed you with this chapter after all I skipped through a lot of days and questions again. But I promise that next chapter will answer some of the questions. It is a glimpse of Ryoma's POV. Thank you and sorry for the late update.

**guest: **awww... Thank you~ I'm so happy to hear that you thought Tezuka's sweet because that is a rarity itself XD.

**Francoiselaralapis: **hahaha it's okay I'm so glad you got into it! And yeah, the 5 thingy is I guess hard to understand I'm sorry XD... Urgh.. Please have patience~ I'm a slow writer so completion might be far away but thank you! Thank you!

**luvenor: **hahaha yes, I'm often told I'm mean XD and if that happens to me I would have shouted the very same thing. Tezuka's so dreamy like that XD

**Deadlycute17: **really? And it's thanks to you that the story's been updated you're my savior thank you!

**Haruharu: **haha the 6th reviewer and yes you got it right! As expected of haruharu XD thank you and sorry for th delay

**Amehaine: **well looks like you're one really lucky fellow amehaine 'coz again I'm updating after you comment and I don't know how you do that! XD thank you and here's the again suspense chappie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9 _someday you would look my way_**

Piiing~

HE heard the sound of the whistle signaling the end of his class and immediately leave. He brisk walk towards the nearest faucet without even a second glance. He's just glad that nobody seemed to notice the distance and awkward atmosphere surrounding them. He doesn't think that he can continue pretending to be buddy-buddy with him. He need to get away, for him staying in the same place as Momoshiro is too much to handle.

Moving on auto-pilot Echizen Ryoma arrived at the nearest faucet and started cleaning up. Since when did Takeshi's presence became hard for him? Since when did that awkward and stifling atmosphere surrounded them? Since when did... Everything about them turned into an act?

Echizen paused and the water from the faucet continued to soak his head. The cold of the water did nothing to appease his mood. Immediately, as if snapping out from his trance he turned the faucet off, and rubbed his head with his towel. His gaze automatically searching, and locking at that tall figure he had grown to love.

Those strong arms that used to publicly hold him in a headlock and privately enclosed him in a gentle embrace. Those long legs that jumped higher than anyone and pedalled the way to his house, those eyes that are filled with love and warmth, those lips that is always locked in a goofy grin, that voice that booms louder than anyone yet is gentler than anybody and that person that he love more than anyone, will soon no longer be his. He knew, they both knew that they're falling apart and the day of breaking up is near.

Ryoma forced his eyes to direct his look at something else, staring at him just causes him pain. 1 week, 2 weeks, he didn't know when it started but Takeshi slowly turned cold. He had always knew that the degree of love they feel for one another differs. But he thought that the distance had decreased as the years had passed but he guessed wrong. Takeshi started refusing to spend time with him, he started canceling dates they had long planned, he started calling and mailing someone for long periods of time, he started... Forgetting his presence. But even so, Ryoma believed that in time and with trust everything will return to normal.

'_If I could just rekindle his interest then everything would be fine'_, he thought that way until _that_ incident. Ryoma stared far ahead with tears threatening to fall from his eyes but with sheer will power he willed himself to stop and walked back to his classroom. He will not allow himself to cry, not now, not... When he had already cried enough.

A few days later

He didn't notice how or when he got to the classroom but he is just glad that he was able to do so without problems. He's thankful that his body is able to remember to do things on its own while his mind is drifting off to who knows where. He almost didn't notice the folded piece of paper falling from the notebook he's arranging if not because the piece seemed to have came from a torn page of a notebook and Echizen never tear a piece from a notebook. And peaking at him was a beautiful and clean handwriting that is obviously not his. Curiosity got the better of him and he took the folded piece of paper and read it.

_"Tears come streaming down your face when you lose something you can't replace..._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste..._

_Could it be worse?"_

_I hate to see you sad, if there's a way for me to take your pain and make it mine then I would gladly do it for you._

_But with the distance between us all I can do is write these lyrics -in a letter that will never reach you- and hope that someday-_

Ryoma turned the paper upside down and back and forth but he can't see the continuation of the message nor anything indicating who the sender is. He wants to know what else it says. Why does it fees like the sender knows what he's feeling? And why does the message... Feel familiar? The image of the mask man flash in his mind the feeling of sacrifice and longing that the mask man and the message emit overlaps. And immediately, as if on cue, gentle hazel eyes and low singing voice come barreling his senses but as soon as the thought emerge he immediately disperse it. The absurdity of the notion was enough to make him think that this whole thing about Momoshiro is starting to drive him insane.

He shook his head and decided to focus on looking for the continuation of the message. Maybe the continuation is written in another piece of paper and started searching high and low.

_' where is it? The continuation? What do you mean by 'a letter that will never reach you' and someday what? What do you hope for? You hope that someday- I'll be happy? That I'll be fine? Be able to move on? or someday-'_

"You would look my way"

He immediately turned back and saw Sakuno standing behind him holding the piece of paper. '_since when did she had it? More importantly... It's from Ryuzaki?"_

"Did you write-"

"I'm sorry I found the paper on the floor, I just read it so I'll know whom it belongs to... I didn't know it was Echizen's! I'm sorry I didn't know it was a love letter I really didn't mean to read it and-"

"It's not from you?" he don't know why but somehow he felt relieved that it didn't come from her.

"Ah no..." Sakuno looked down, her face red with having to read the love letter for Echizen.

_'You would look my way' _

"By the way Ryuzaki-san what did you say just now?"

"AH... Sorry?"

"No... About the look my way" somehow... That sentence fit perfectly.

"You would look my way?"

"Yes that, why did you say it?"

"Ah, it's just that while I was reading the uhm.. Letter the words just came out my mouth. And"

"Why?"

Ryuzaki tilted her head a bit confused with Ryoma's insistent questioning. Sensing that he's making Ryuzaki uncomfortable he decided to change the subject.

"NO never mind thank you" he was about to leave when he felt someone pulling at his jacket.

"Ah sorry! Uhm... You forgot this" she immediately pulled her hands and returned the letter which Echizen accepted. "The song... From the first line... It's coldplay's fix you." she added, he was about to ask her about the second line but was cut off when Fuji called him.

"Thank you Ryuzaki-san" and with that he walked towards Fuji.

"What were you talking about with Sakuno-chan?" Fuji greeted

"Nothing" as he said this he hid the message inside his pocket.

"What do you want sempai?"

"Actually I have a favor to ask" Echizen mentally paled, a favor from Fuji is never good.

"I refuse" he said as he hastily tried to walk past him

"OH come on I just want you to deliver something" Fuji held Echizen's shoulder so he won't be able to escape while holding up an ominous plastic bag.

"Can you take it Tezuka? I got something to do."

"You can ask Oishi-sempai to give it to him"

"But Oishi doesn't know about _that" _Fuji faked whine.

"It is not-"

"And Tezuka knows that song... Coldplay's fix you. You can ask him to sing it for you he wouldn't mind" Fuji whispered into his ears. Honestly he still don't want to be alone with the captain. Even though Tezuka's treating him the same way as before, and not like a person who just confessed to him, truthfully he had almost forgotten about it. But the roof top will surely trigger it all but it's so tempting. And with curiosity getting the better of him again, he found himself in the rooftop with a silently eating Tezuka sitting beside him.

Today Tezuka still has his jacket on though its unzip and the white shirt is slightly opened, on his side was the guitar. For a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence and quietly eating their food. Echizen's afraid that Tezuka will bring up the confession thingy and though his answer would still be the same he is not comfortable with rejecting the same person twice. Especially if that person is someone he respects.

The awkward atmosphere lasted for a few more minutes before Tezuka took his guitar and started strumming some random songs. And soon, with the sound of the guitar the awkward atmosphere evaporated and was replaced by a comfortable silence. Ryoma's very thankful that Tezuka decided not to bring up the confession thing and he was able to experience this companionable silence. A thing he might have been yearning for. This past weeks had been very hard for the freshman, he had been surprised, hurt, depressed and anxious. He'd been so tired of crying at home, practicing tennis, and pretending to be fine in school. This moment where he can just put everything behind his mind and listen to the guitar is what he badly need right now.

Slowly his body started to relax and his mind is a blissfully blank. When he look up all he can see is a vast blue sky and all he can hear is the sound of a calming guitar, before he knew it his eyes started to drop and the fatigue caused by lack of sleep and emotional stress started making him light headed. As he drift to sleep the last he can remember are the sound of guitar and gentle hands coaxing him to rest his head on hard yet reassuring shoulders.

Whew... Done~ since the whole scene became too long I decided to cut it in two~ the next update will still be about Ryoma and more questions will be answered.. XD **by the way response corner will be put up next chapter thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I almost forgot about this since I very well know that I don't own POT nor the songs XD . **


End file.
